Yet Another Cinderella Story
by SanguisRubeus
Summary: Shigeru is a prince tired of his life. Satoshi is also tired of his life and wants something new. Will the ball bring them together or will it all end at the stroke of midnight? Palletshipping. The FINAL chapter is up!
1. Impossible

_**So I decided to write a fanfic based on the Cinderella musical by Rogers and Hammerstein. I have decided to use the Japanese names for everyone but the pokemon have the English names I also used someone's English name too because it matches the story. Now not everything is going to be exactly like the musical so please don't yell at me for that. Pokemon are going to be in here because, we wouldn't have the characters if we didn't have the pokemon.**_

**That's what I wrote the first time I wrote this chapter. I know I have a lot of explaining to do since it's been a while. Well, I wrote the second chapter but before I could revise it, my computer messed up. So it's in the shop and has been there all this time. I also did some research and realized I had someone's name wrong. I figured I should change it and then I decided I wanted different character's in here to make it funnier. **

**I kind of want this to be like a crack fic so I added a bit of my wonderful sarcasm.**

**I hope you like my small character changes and revisions.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I wish to because if I did, I wouldn't be able to write this.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><span>Impossible<span>

Once upon a time, there was a small kingdom called Masara. It wasn't a huge kingdom. In fact, it was one of the smallest kingdoms in all of the land. This small fact didn't matter to anyone because everyone was happy within their kingdom. Maybe this was because the taxes were very affordable and who doesn't like low taxes? Other than that, the palace was bright and the sun was shining in the sky and it would be perfect if it weren't for one thing.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND MY GRANDSON?"

Katsumi sighed as she kept her head down in respect for the graying king. If she knew he was going to react the way he did she wouldn't have said anything. Then thinking about it, not many people would take the news of a grandson being missing lightly. It would have been wiser if she just lied to him but how could she lie to the king when he was being so wonderful today? She couldn't.

"I am so sorry your majesty," She said, "I think I know where Prince Shigeru went sir, I will try my best to find him."

The aging king nodded, "Please try to have him back by noon. I need to talk to him and it's important."

She bowed and left the room. She would have left the castle but she needed to get her pokemon first.

"Shigeru where the heck are you?" She muttered to herself.

Outside the palace, Prince Shigeru was in a disguise; okay it wasn't much a disguise more than it was a simple light colored shirt and plain brown pants. He was surprised that the people didn't recognize him but then remembered he wasn't much in the spotlight and shrugged off the thought. Anyway, he was walking about and looking around the market place completely in awe.

He mumbled, "Why couldn't I be born normal?"

After he was born, his parents passed away in a freak accident. Ever since then he was in the care and love of his grandfather King Yukinari Okido who was completely over protective. As much as he loved his grandfather he wanted to have freedom. He figured since he was the old man's grandson, the rules might be more relaxed. Well, he was wrong the king liked to keep a close eye on him. He looked at the Evee he was carrying and cuddled the pokemon.

"One day we'll make our own decisions," He said.

Somewhere else, there was yet another person not having the time of his life. When Satoshi was a small child, his father died of a heart attack. The undertaker thought there may have been a certain notebook involved. Sometime later, when he got a bit older, his mother remarried. The suave and handsome Sakaki, a nobleman, had romanced Hanako and she married him as soon as she could. No one was quite sure how Sakaki became a nobleman, some say through birth and others say through illegal means. As much as they questioned him, none wanted to be on the receiving end of his Persian.

Satoshi was wary of his new stepfather and he was also a bit on the fence when it came to his stepsiblings Musashi and Kojiro. Both of them were…different to say the least. They always wanted to take Satoshi's Pikachu from him which angered him a more often than not. But other than that, things were okay, but as suddenly as he lost his father, he lost his mother. She had gotten a terrible illness and died (Around the same time Prince Shigeru lost his parents. An epidemic was going around and once again the undertaker was rambling about a notebook). Her last words were to him and she told him she loved him. Before she said that, she made her son promise to never leave his step family.

He sometimes wished he never made that promise since after the funeral his stepfather changed. He began treating Satoshi like one of the servants and very soon fired everyone and just kept his stepson around to do everything because he was an ass.

This morning, like others, he wished that someone would come and take him away to a far away place and never see his step family again. It took him a while but after he got dressed, the ebony haired boy went to the kitchen to find his best friend feeding their pokemon.

"Good morning Sunshine," The other boy smiled as he handed him some food.

Satoshi smiled, "Good morning to you too Takeshi. Thank you for feeding Pikachu today."

"No problem, I was going to feed Vulpix and Pikachu was up and I know you would have done the same thing for me," He answered.

Takeshi had been with him since they where children. Even when Sakaki began firing people at random, Takeshi had refused to leave thus the man gave up but he didn't make it easy on the other boy. Many times, Satoshi had told him he could leave but refused. Someone needed to care for him and Pikachu.

Satoshi sighed, "It's almost time…"

The other boy didn't even need to ask, he already knew what the other was waiting for.

"ASH WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST!"

"ASH I NEED MY LAUNDRY DONE!"

"ASH WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"Odd…he normally doesn't say hell. He must be in a good mood" Takeshi said.

Satoshi nodded, "That's good to hear. I should get going before Sakaki sends Persian like he did the last time. Come on, Pikachu."

The yellow rodent cheerfully followed the boy as he left the room.

Some time later while Satoshi had just finished the laundry; his stepfather had appeared out of nowhere and scared the crap out of him.

"Ash, Takeshi get dressed into something other than what you're wearing," He said.

Satsoshi gave him a confused look, "Why?"

"We are going to town you idiot!" Snapped the other man, "Be ready in half an hour."

Soon after that, Takeshi, Vulpix, Satoshi and Pikachu were heading to town. Little did they know there was a young woman following them like a stalker.

"_Impossible_," She sang in a hushed tone, "_For a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage. Impossible, for plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage._"

She kept walking about and soon found herself gazing at the 'disguised' Prince Shigeru. She smiled to herself as she saw him wondering about.

"A slipper made of glass is just a shoe, and dreamer's never make their dreams come true," She said then sang, "_Impossible._"

Then she disappeared like she had never existed. She went unnoticed by everyone and perhaps she'll be seen later. Perhaps the author got bored and put her in just for randomness. Who knows?

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? LET ME KNOW! <strong>

**Like I said I tried to make it a little funny by using sarcasm and being dumb. Hey, I need to write crack-esque fics sometimes too.**

**Before you ask me why Shigeru is with Evee instead of Umbreon I have an answer, it might not be a smart one but it's my answer. Evee hasn't evolved yet because in this world, it's rare to go on pokemon journeys pulse our king is protective so it's also out of the question. The pokemon are not pets but more like companions. Get it?**

**Another thing, Sakaki is Giovanni, Musashi is Jessie and Kojiro is James. FYI**

**Reviews = Love**

**Love,**

**SanguisRubeus**


	2. The Sweetest Sound

**Hi there guys!**

**I know that this is so late to update. Better late than never right? Anyway, here is the new chapter, I'm glad that I remembered a little bit of what I wrote the last time I wrote out the chapter. I hope you enjoy it and at least giggle a little bit.**

**Thank you **yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever**, **Creative Writer 2000**,** Saraibp** and **Chibiterasu **for your amazing reviews! Also to those who favored and followed this story please keep it up guys. It's what kept me going when my computer was broken and couldn't thing, more characters are coming in and I did change two people. Those who have already read chapter one: Skim though it or read it again. I don't want you to get confused. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon or Cinderella, I wouldn't be a 21 year old with student loans.**

"Talking…"

"_Singing..."_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>The Sweetest Sound<span>

Satoshi and Takeshi were whispering amongst themselves by the time they reached town. Sakaki and his children had taken a carriage and had made it to town before the two boys, who had to walk. The two teens were very grateful for not being near the three evils for awhile. It gave them time to talk about chores and the funny things Satoshi's step family did. As they made it to the meeting place that Sakaki had mentioned they found the man along with Musashi and Kojiro looking rather impatient and bored.

"Where have you idiots been?" The older man demanded.

Musashi glared at them, "Do you know how long we've been waiting for you slowpokes in the burning hot sun?"

"Like five minutes!" Kojiro exclaimed, "My face is going to melt."

Pikachu and Vulpix were sending the three a look that said: 'Seriously?'

Takeshi sighed, "I am so sorry sir and…you two. We…uh…got lost."

The Pokemon now sent the 'seriously' face toward the spiky haired boy. It took everything in Satoshi not to laugh.

"If you're going to lie at least make it convincing…" Musashi said.

Takeshi replied, "It's true! We were chased by Beedrills so we ran for it. I mean, wouldn't you?"

The three took a second and nodded. Of course they would run, really, who the hell wouldn't?

"By the time we lost them…we realized we didn't know where we were," Satoshi explained, "That's why we were late by five minutes."

Pikachu and Vulpix were sure that the old man and his crazy haired kids weren't going to believe the story that the boys came up with. The Pokemon looked at each other and sighed in despair as they could almost hear trouble a brewing.

Sakaki then said, "I guess that's logical…"

Everyone was shocked at what they heard. The only ones who kept a straight face were Takeshi and Satoshi which made it more convincing. In the end, the man told his…cough_help_cough to get some groceries from the market and after that to either find him and the other two or return home at once. Takeshi was given the spending money and soon they were off to get the groceries. Once the gruesome threesome weren't around the older teen turned to the younger.

"Why don't you go explore the town?" Takeshi said with a smile.

The other cocked his head to one side, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, there aren't a lot of groceries we need I'm sure Vulpix and I can handle it," He said briskly, "As long as you keep away from the boutiques and keep close the market place, you shouldn't get caught. Now run along will you?"

Satoshi smiled, "Okay then. We'll meet up at the clock tower okay?"

"That's fine with me!" The older one said.

The ebony haired boy nodded, "Alright. It's a deal then! Let's go exploring Pikachu."

"Pika~!" The yellow rodent exclaimed.

Takeshi smiled brightly as he watched his friend leave. Ever since they were little, he always felt like an older brother to the other boy. Hanako always mentioned how she found that adorable as did all of the other servants. As the teen as his Vulpix turned around they were face to face with a girl. Yes ladies and gentleman, this was the same girl who was singing in the last chapter. She had straight shoulder length brown hair, bright blue eyes and a red bandana. She was also accompanied by a Munchlax, just so you know. One look at her and Takeshi thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"I saw what you did there," She said, "that was so nice of you to do that."

He smiled, "You think so? Because I so do that all of the time! I'm a nice guy like that. So I'm Takeshi what's your name beautiful?"

"Haruka," She giggled, "It's nice to meet you. Can I accompany you and your Vulpix?"

The teen nodded and then the two were off to get some groceries.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the palace, Kasumi was dressed in a plain blue dress and was being followed around by her Psyduck. She took one look at her Pokemon and sighed. She should be happy that Shigeru had given it her for her birthday but, it also annoyed her to no end. Perhaps the guy did it on purpose. When she made it to the stables she found her so called 'friends.' The first one was a boy named Kenji he loved to draw Pokemon and usually had some parchment with which he would draw on. The creature with him was Marill who was posing for the sketch artist. The other person with him was a boy with green hair and green eyes who had a Roselia. His name was Shu and other than the obvious things, no one knew a thing about him. He seemed to appear out of no were but for some reason the servants and the royal family were okay with this.<p>

"Women take a million years, even when they are dressing down," Shu said.

Kenji laughed but one look at Kasumi he stopped and turned his eyes to the ground.

Kasumi sighed, "Is the carriage ready yet?"

"The stable boy said to give it a few minutes," Kenji said.

Shu then said, "Although it's already been a few minutes. I think that stable boy has an attitude."

"He did seem a little rude when we asked him to draw a carriage for us…" The other mused.

Kasumi glared, "The prince, who is the heir to the throne, is missing and all you two are concerned about is that the stable boy was rude. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS?! If we don't find our prince, the king can, and will, punish us perhaps even kill us! Are you not worried?"

By this time, Kenji was hiding behind Shu who shrugged.

"Personally, I'm not worried about the prince. He's as old as you are, for your information. I'm sure that by now he's smart enough not to get himself in a sticky situation. I know the king wants to see him sometime soon but I'm sure he's not having a heart attack like you are right now," The green haired boy replied simply.

Before the girl attacked the boy, Kenji got in between them.

"Guys the carriage is here. The sooner we get on it, the sooner we get to where our prince is," He said with a smile.

Shu shrugged once more before walking toward the carriage. Kasumi was still fuming but nonetheless, she still got into the Rapidash drawn carriage. She had to admit that Kenji did have a point, the sooner they got to Shigeru the faster they returned to the palace. She just hoped that the prince wasn't being reckless.

* * *

><p>Satoshi and Pikachu were having fun and enjoying the time they had walking to the market place. Looking to the north, the boy saw the palace which was on a man-made mountain of sorts. It was cool since it was high enough to look over the town.<p>

"I wonder what the palace looks like from the inside," He mused.

Pikachu replied, "Chu~"

They kept staring at it but soon turned around to look at the people around them. There was a mother and son walking toward the market. The little boy had almost fallen behind when the mother picked him up and embraced him. Satoshi could hear the child and mother laughing softly. It reminded him of his mother and just how much he missed her. She was a kind and loving woman, he smiled a bit at some foreign memory.

"_The sweetest sound I'll ever hear are still inside my head,"_ He sang softly as he kept walking, _"The kindest words I'll ever know are waiting to be said."_

The Pokemon looked at him but shrugged it off. His best friend sang often, it was something he got from his parents. Apparently it was also normal for the towns people to see someone sing since they didn't notice or care.

"_The most entrancing sight of all is yet for me to see," _He took a breath, _"And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me, is waiting somewhere…somewhere for me."_

The teen began to walk toward the center of the market place.

On the southern side of the not too huge market place, was Shigeru. He and his Eevee were also going to the center of the market place for some random unknown reason.

"_The sweetest sound I'll ever hear is still inside my head,"_ The Brunette sang, _"The kindest words I'll ever know are waiting to be said."_

Eevee looked up at his friend as if saying: 'You've got to be kidding me.' The Pokemon wasn't used to the human singing, even though he has a great voice, it wasn't natural to hear.

"_The most entrancing sight of all is yet for me to see,"_ He kept singing as he was walking, _"And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me, is waiting somewhere…somewhere for me."_

Soon the two boys made it to the center of the market place. That was when Pikachu and Eevee noticed each other.

"_The sweetest sound I'll ever hear…"_ The boys sang in unison.

Satoshi sang the next part, _"…is still inside my head."_

It was also in that moment that the Pokemon noticed that the boys were singing the same song. For some reason, the boys didn't seem to notice but on a good note, they were getting closer to each other so something had to happen.

"_The kindest words I'll ever know…"_ The boys passed each other.

Shigeru extended his arms out, _"…are waiting to be said."_

The two creatures looked at their friends with faces that said: 'Really?' That was when they realized they were going to intersect each other once again. Hopefully this time their singing humans would notice.

"_And the dearest love is in all the world…"_ The two were getting closer to each other again.

Eevee then had a plan and Pikachu somehow knew the other did. The yellow Pokemon hoped that the plan was a decent one.

Shigeru smiled, _"…is waiting somewhere for me."_

"…_Waiting somewhere…"_ Satoshi sang in a soothing voice.

"…_is waiting somewhere…"_ They crossed each other once more, _"Somewhere for me…"_

The moment the boys crossed, Eevee jumped from the prince to the other boy. Unfortuately, Satoshi wasn't as graceful as he would want to be so when the fluffy creature jumped, the boy fell down while Pikachu landed on his feet. The rodent took one look at the boy on the ground and sighed while shaking it's head. Shigeru immediately went to the ebony haired boy's side.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he extended his hand.

The other boy nodded, "Yes, the Eevee just surprised me. It's good at tackle…"

The boy took the brunette's hand and smiled at him. Pikachu climbed back onto his friend's shoulder while looking at Eevee who was comfortable in Satoshi's arms.

"Vui," The Pokemon announced as it hoped into its owner's arms.

The prince sent the adorable thing a look, "Eevee. You know better than to jump on people like that. That was rude."

"It's okay," The brown eyed boy said with a smile, "I guess it wanted to meet my Pikachu."

That was when that the green met brown. The prince instantly fell hypnotized by the boy in front of him. He was very easy on the eyes, if you know what I mean, and that was something the brunette liked. The other boy was just taken aback at how handsome the Eevee's owner was. He felt like he could stare at those green eyes for an eternity and still not get enough. That was when he remembered Takeshi for some reason. He didn't want to waste time and possibly get caught so he excused himself. The prince wasn't going to let that happen.

Shigeru followed him, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Who wants to know?" Satoshi asked while walking.

He thought about it, "A handsome stranger that has an Eevee."

"Well this stranger would have to have more than an Eevee in order to get to know me better," The boy said.

He replied, "Oh he intends to, so let me ask you this: May I have your name?"

"Ash," Satoshi replied.

Pikachu rolled its eyes while the boy sent the creature a look. A part of him didn't know why he lied about his name but he decided just to keep up with the rouse.

Shigeru lifted an eyebrow, "I beg your pardon?"

"Um…I like to sit by the fireplace. The cinders fly and my face gets smudged," He explained.

The teen nodded, "Ash. I like it."

"It grows on you I guess," The other said and walked off, "Well goodbye."

The prince caught up to him once again, "Tell me Ash what will get me in your good graces?"

"It all depends. If you were in my good graces, how will you treat me?" He asked.

Shigeru shrugged, "Like a prince I suppose."

Satoshi whirled around and faced him, "No like a person with kindness and respect."

Pikachu had never seen his friend ever speak like this and apparently the same thing with Eevee. The pair kept silent, mostly out of curiosity than anything else.

The brunette nodded, "My apologies then."

"It's alright. I've lead a very sheltered life," the other said as if it was something people said every day.

That was when the prince smiled, "Me too! Every day the same routine…"

"Sometimes you want to run away…" He mused.

"And never come back," The green eyed boy exclaimed.

The two smiled at each other and laughed.

"HEY!"

Satoshi turned around to see Takeshi motioning for him to go over there at the same time Shigeru noticed the carriage pulling up in the market place.

"I have to go!" They said in unison.

Satoshi smiled brightly, "It was nice meeting you."

"I hope to see you again Ash," Shigeru said as he took the boy's hand and kissed it.

The ebony haired boy blushed a bright pink and almost ran toward his friend.

Takeshi lifted an eyebrow, "What was that about?"

The boy shook his head while hiding his face. Takeshi sighed and began to walk to the boutiques. Before following the older teen, he turned around to see the retreating figure of the 'handsome' stranger.

"_The most entrancing sight of all is yet for me to see…"_ He sang once again.

The prince and he both sang in unison, _"And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me…is waiting somewhere…somewhere for me."_

Satoshi turned around, running to catch up to his friend. Shigeru, before entering the carriage, glanced back and saw Ash. With a bright smile, he entered the carriage and soon it was off to the palace all the while wondering just exactly who his Ashy-boy was.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? LET ME KNOW!<strong>

**Before I hear it, in the fic, most of our main cast is like 16-17 (Except for Sakaki, the king etc). If Haruka was older and had never met Takeshi before, I'm sure that he would think she's cute. As to what happened to her toward the end, well, you'll just have to wait and see.**

**I am working on the next chapter called: **'The Prince Is Giving A Ball'**. I'm very close to finishing it so I'll probably have that one for you all sometime next week. Other than that, I don't think I have anything else to say.**

**Reviews=Love**

**With Love,**

**SanguisRubeus**


	3. The Prince Is Giving A Ball

**Hello once again!**

**As I have promised, I have updated once more! I am so happy to present this chapter. I was on a roll when I wrote this and I sincerely hope that you guys like this chapter. **

**I also want to thank **ChloboShoka** and **Creative Writer 2000** for their reviews. It really made me so happy. I do want to encourage those that have me on their favourites or are following this fic to please review. I want to hear from you!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

"Talking"

"_Singing"_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>The Prince Is Giving A Ball<span>

While in the carriage, the four people within didn't even bother to make a sound. Kasumi and Kenji didn't think they could find their voices while Shu was simply enjoying the outside. Shigeru didn't bother talking since his thoughts were on Ash and petting his Eevee. It really was a wired name when you thought about it. Were the common people so deprived from several pleasantries that they got creative with names? Judging by the clothes Ash was wearing he must have been part of the help. To be honest, he didn't care if the other boy was or not. There was something about him though…he had to get to know him better.

The carriage returned to the palace in record time. The moment Shigeru got out of the carriage he was undressed and dressed again while Eevee practically ran out of his arms to go play. If there was one mystery in the world then that would have been it. How did they manage to do that? He could only guess. Anyway, he was getting his shirt and vest on as he was walking toward his grandfather's quarters. For some reason, all the important talks liked to be held there.

"After I begged you not to you went to the town," Kasumi said.

Shu turned to her, "I take it you found your voice…"

Kenji and Shigeru laughed a little which earned them a death glare from the girl.

"I did go to town and I had a great time. No one recognized me and I was among normal people," The prince said.

Kenji sighed, "Honestly, normal people aren't all that they are cracked up to be. I mean Kasumi and I are normal people what does that tell you?"

"What Kenji is saying is that normal people are dying to be you," Shu said before the girl was able to form a response.

Shigeru rolled his eyes, "That's because they don't know what it's like. I'm in a gilded cage."

"Let me get this straight," Kasumi said, "You live in a gorgeous palace, you have tons of money and you have rich beautiful girls and boys throwing themselves at your feet. Is there something I'm not getting?"

Kenji said, "If we get anything through to you it should be that you stop sneaking away from the palace. We three can't keep lying to your grandfather and sister. There are laws against that."

With that being said Shu opened the door and Shigeru entered with gusto. Unbeknown to the prince, his three attendants snuck after him.

When Shigeru entered the room he saw his sister, Nanami with a roll of parchment in her hand. This could mean many things especially since his grandfather King Yukinari was busy with a chess game.

The teen cleared his voice, "You wanted to see me, you two?"

"Yes we did," Nanami said as she picked up the parchment she was working on, "I wanted your opinion on a few things for the ball that we are going to have."

He groaned, "Not another ball! I think you're getting into these parties too much. Do we even have enough money to do another one so soon?"

"Yes we do," The old king said.

She smiled as she walked toward her brother, "It's for the best brother. Grandfather thinks that it's time you settle down with someone. Before you say it, it's fine if you choose to marry a boy. My husband and I are fully capable in producing an heir. You just need to get married. One day this kingdom will be yours and you need to be ready for that."

"I know but I kind of want to be in love when I marry. Like how you and your husband were," Shigeru said.

She nodded, "I understand but I know that you can find someone at the ball."

"Sister!" He exclaimed

She kept going, "It's only a small party of some friends…"

"And all the eligible boys and girls in the kingdom," Yukinari said.

He sighed, "Really? You went that far?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," She said, "Now I need you opinion on the menu."

Unfortunately for her, the young prince didn't hear it since he stormed off in a fury. The princess sighed and then opened a curtain to reveal Kasumi, Kenji and Shu.

"Kenji, Kasumi and Shu," Nanami said as she motioned the three to go to her.

The three replied, "Yes Princess?"

"Write this down," She said, "A proclamation from the prince…"

Kenji piped up, "Excuese me, Your Majesty. I couldn't help but over hearing. I have to say, I don't think the prince sounded—"

"Kenji, take this down," The princess replied then singing, "_His Royal Highness Crown Prince Shigeru Midori Akihiro Eiri Watanuki Fusao Haruto Ichiro Gary -_"

Shu made a face, "Gary?"

"Gary," She nodded, "_Naoyuki Kaito_, He'll thank us for this later, _is giving a ball~!"_

Soon the three were back in town but this time they had a scroll and two guards that played trumpets.

Kenji announced and sang, _"The prince is giving a ball!"_

"_His Royal Highness Crown Prince Shigeru, brother of Her Majesty Princesss Nanami Chiharu Emiko Akahana Daisy-"_ Kasumi sang before she was cut off.

Sakaki lifted an eyebrow, "Daisy?"

"Daisy," She nodded, _"Nagisa Miku, is giving a ball~!"_

The crowd of people along with the attendants sang, _"The prince is giving a ball~! The prince is giving a ball~!"_

Then, like ratata, the some people scrambled to spread the word to other people. Sakaki almost ran to his children who were in a candy, shop of all places.

"_They spread the message far and wide the prince is giving a ball!" _The man sang, _"They say he wants to find a bride, he may find one at the ball!"_

Musashi excitedly sang, _"Oh, if only he proposed to me!"_

"_I wish that he'd proposed to me!" _Kojiro replied.

Sakaki nodded, _"Just leave your hair and clothes to me."_

"_The prince is giving a ball~!"_ They sang.

Since we're not interested in what our step family is doing after this, we'll move on to someone else. Ah! There's Shu! He's busy with the seamstresses. Let's look, shall we?

The green haired teen sang, _"Now, if you please the crown decrees some peau de soie with frills. A silky sateen in Aubergine or red if someone spills."_

He was immediately presented with the correct fabrics. He nodded and gave them a smile which caused the young ladies around him to faint. Meanwhile Kasumi was with the butchers.

"_Now surely I'll need a side of ham and lots of beef fillets. A marbleized steak, a rack of lamb and veal raise to braise,"_ She sang briskly.

Kenji was with the cheese makers with his list. He always liked these people, they were nice.

He sang, _"Limburger, Swiss and Gourmandise Cheddar Gruyere and Bleu chunks of Swiss in barrels please, make sure that it's holey too."_

Since Shu was good with his job, he was now with the bakers informing them what he needed.

"_Puddings and pies and rum soufflés, succulent chocolate rounds. Crème puffs they can chew away to gain some royal pound,"_ He patted the head baker on the shoulder.

Soon Kasumi, Kenji and Shu were in the center of the market place. They hopped on barrels and stood on them in front of everyone.

They called out, _"The prince is giving a ball~! The prince is giving a ball~!"_

"_The prince is giving a ball~! The prince is giving a ball~!"_ The town's people repeated. Since they didn't hear it enough already.

Kenji sang out, _"His Royal Highness –"_

"_200 orchids, 400 poppies, 600 roses, 800 lilies-"_ Shu counted as he marked them off a list.

Kasumi called out, "_Crown Prince Shigeru –"_

"_1,000 oranges, 2,000 plums-"_ Shu kept marking things off his list.

Kenji was running out a breath, _"Akihiro Eiri Watanuki –"_

"_Raspberry,blueberry, strawberry, gooseberry –" _He checked it off of the list.

She took a breath, _"Fusao Haruto Ichiro Gary brother of Her Majesty Princess Nanami –"_

"_Chocolate and cheddar-"_ The green eyed boy marked the list.

The older of the three sang, _"Chiharu and Daisy, Grandson of His Caviar King Yukinari Genji Hiroshi Natsuo Samuel -"_

"SAMUEL?" The entire group in the center market place shouted.

"SAMUEL!" The three answered back, _"Is giving a ball~!"_

The people were bustling with activity and that leads us to Satoshi and Takeshi. Apparently they weren't paying attention to the singing that was taking place.

They sang, _"The prince is giving a ball…"_

* * *

><p>Back at the palace, Shigeru was bored out of his mind once again. Even though his mind kept wandering to Ash, there was really nothing he could do. Currently, the prince was in his room with his Eevee when Shu came in with his Roselia.<p>

"Now the entire kingdom knows of the upcoming ball and they seem to be excited about it," He said.

The prince rolled his eyes, "Great. Not only will the rich people throw their children at me but now the common folk as well."

"Perhaps the guy you spoke to today will be at the ball," He said, "You liked him didn't you?"

The other stared in shock, "How did you know about that?"

"I'm not your 'Fairy' Godfather for nothing," He explained, "It's my job to make sure that you find the one you're destined for. Although something tells me, that person might also have help on his side."

The brown haired boy sighed, "I guess you're right?"

"So what was the guy's name?" Shu asked.

"Ash," He replied.

The 'Godfather' and the two pokemon exchanged looks.

"You're kidding right?" He asked, "What kind of a name is that?"

The prince glared, "Be nice will you?"

"I'm just saying," The other shrugged, "It's like the name Rapunzel, you have to wonder what the heck the parents are thinking nowadays…"

He thought about it, "You do have a point there."

"I know," The guy sighed, "it's a gift Shigeru."

The brown haired teen looked up at his Godfather, then at his Eevee and places his hands on his face. He sighed, all he wanted to have some normalcy in his life. Is that really too much to ask for?

There was a crashing noise followed by someone yelling at someone else. The two teens in the room looked over at the door.

Apparently, yes Shigeru, it is too much to ask for. You should be ashamed of yourself.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Takeshi and Satoshi had just left the town and were walking home. They figured that if they left early, they could get some important stuff done. On the other hand, they also wanted to have some time to gossip among themselves.<p>

"So who was that guy?" Takeshi asked.

Satoshi sighed, "It was just a guy that has an Eevee who really liked me."

"You know who else I heard that has an Eevee," The taller one said, "The crown prince. You know, they say he's throwing the ball."

He nodded slowly, "Is that so? I wonder how many people have Eevees here…"

"Me too," Takeshi sighed then said, "So, do you want to go to ball?"

The shorter boy chuckled, "I had no idea you felt that way about me. I'm flattered but you're not my type."

Pikachu and Vulpix snickered while the older boy blushed a deep crimson.

"Not with me!" He exclaimed, "I meant if you wanted to go and try your luck with the prince! I hear anything goes when it comes to what he likes."

Satoshi lifted an eyebrow, "Where do you hear these things? How come I never hear this stuff?"

"After you left I met a girl named Haruka and she was telling me all about it," He answered, "So? What do you think? I think you should go."

The younger looked at the ground, "I know, I would want to go but I would have to ask my Stepfather…you know how that goes."

"How about we ask him together?" He offered, "Remember, I have to ask too."

Satoshi nodded but he doubted Sakaki was going to let him go. He also doubted that Musashi and Kojiro would enjoy the idea of him going. His thoughts then traveled to the Handsome Stranger with an Eevee. A small smile graced his face at the thought of the teen. He was weird but he was also nice and honest. He liked that…he liked that a lot.

When they arrived to the house the Pokemon immediately ran inside to hide. The boys looked at them and laughed. They took their time in putting the groceries away and while Takeshi began to make the afternoon tea, Satoshi began to dust the house. All the while, his mind was on the ball and the mysterious prince he was curious about meeting.

The carriage pulled up as Satoshi was returning to the kitchen. He felt himself getting nervous. He heard his stepfamily come in and head upstairs, where their tea was waiting for them. He looked over at his friend who was taking off his apron.

"Come on," Takeshi said, "We might as well ask now."

* * *

><p><strong>Is this a cliffhanger? I think it is!<strong>

**If you want the next chapter to be posted sometime next week, then you have to review! So review please! **

**Reviews = Love**

**With love,**

**SanguisRubeus**


	4. In My Own Little Corner

**Now I'm not going to lie to you, this was a hard chapter to write. I hope it's as good as I think it is, if not, I'm sorry. This song is a serious song and I didn't see Satoshi singing this as a solo, I also wanted to give our Fairy Godparents some background and more characters to come in. So there is a lot going on in this chapter. **

**I'm so happy for all of those who reviewed! Thank you **Algrandz**, **ChloboShoka**, **Creative Writer 2000**, **Schoollie**, **Evie Warner** and **yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever** for your wonderful reviews! They really were the thing that encouraged me to finish this chapter this week. I encourage everyone who followed/favoured this fic to review.**

**Disclaimer: I own earphones I have as I listen to Pandora. Is that cool?**

**Dedication: This chapter is for **Algrandz**. Without you, it would have taken longer to finish this chapter.**

"Talking…"

"_Singing…"_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>In My Own Little Corner<span>

Haruka was hiding in the bushes, watching as the two boys entered the house. She smiled but then jumped almost five feet in the air when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She whirled around to see her brother, Masato and their friends Hikari, Dento and Airisu. The four looked like they were about to laugh.

"It's not funny," Haruka said as she glared at them.

Masato smiled innocently, "Yes it was."

"Anyway, we came by to tell you we did what you asked of us," Hikari said with a smile.

The brown haired girl smiled brightly, "Oh? Tell me. Where were you stationed at?"

"Well I was with the seamstresses," Airisu answered.

Dento smirked, "I was with the butchers and the cheese makers."

"I was with the bakers," Hikari answered.

Masato shrugged, "I was micromanaging."

The four older ones sent the boy a look which he ignored. He was always treated like a kid and it annoyed him more often than not.

"Anyway, is this the house we're looking for?" The mint green haired boy asked.

Haruka nodded, "Yes it is. His name is Satoshi but his stepfamily calls him Ash."

"Ash?" The other four asked.

Masato lifted an eyebrow, "How original."

They all found themselves agreeing with the boy. These group of people were different than most and I'm not talking about their optimism. A long time ago, they were chosen by the legendary Pokemon to be given special powers in order to help others in need. Normally it was one person per assignment but this time, Haruka was allowed to have her friends with her. She had found that odd but after talking to Takeshi, she was going to need all the help she could get. Her friends and brother told her that Shu was also here but his assignment was for someone else.

"He told me he was working for the prince," Airisu said.

The brown haired girl sighed, "Wonderful…"

She had a sort of rivalry with the green haired boy in question. Ever since they first became gifted by the legendary Pokemon, the pair had already wanted to immediately go to work which started their conflict. On the other hand, everyone else liked Shu just as much as they liked Haruka. It wasn't that the girl didn't like Shu, she liked him…as long as he wasn't near her.

It was around this time that Airisu asked what they were doing stalking the boy instead of trying to help him out. This made Haruka blush a deep crimson and stammer her reply.

"We were invited to show up after the 'family' leaves for poker night," She said, "of course we have to leave before they get back but…this could give us a chance to get to know Satoshi. I was talking to his friend, Takeshi, at the market place today. He seemed nice."

The other girls and the boys rolled their eyes. Sometimes Masato thought his sister needed to open her eyes and he wasn't talking literally.

* * *

><p>Satoshi was physically shaking when Takeshi knocked on the door that leads to the sitting room. It was times like this that he wanted Pikachu to be with him. Unfortunately, it didn't work out. Pikachu didn't like to be around Musashi and Kojiro no longer than five minutes. The ebony haired boy knew this was going to be longer that. By the time the door opened, he thought he was going to have a heart attack.<p>

Sakaki was sitting in an elaborate chair with his Persian by his side as he looked over a fire place. Why he even had the chair was a mystery to everyone in the house, perhaps even Sakaki himself. Somewhere and Undertaker is blaming a notebook. Anyway, the older man was staring at the fire like it was a modern day stripper. Moving on, Musashi and Kojiro weren't even sitting on a chair. They were practicing their dance moves… yeah they weren't so good at it. At least they were trying right?

"What's wrong with Ash?" Kojiro asked.

Musashi shrugged, "I don't see anything wrong. That's how he normally is right?"

"I guess so…" The purple haired guy replied.

Sakaki ignored his kids and looked over at the other two, "What the hell do you want? Before you ask, you're not getting money. By law I don't need to pay you."

"It wasn't about money," Takeshi said as he resisted a face-palm.

The man lifted an eyebrow, "You don't want money? Then what the hell do you want if not money?"

"Satoshi and I want to go to the ball the prince is throwing tomorrow night," The brown haired boy said.

The man began to laugh, followed by his kids and even his Persian. They laughed for a good five minutes, personally, I think they over did it. Suddenly, the laughing stopped.

Sakaki then said, "You can go Takeshi but Ash will have to stay here."

The boys faced each other for a moment not believing what the man said.

"Why do I have to stay here?" Satoshi asked.

Sakaki sighed, "Because I don't think you'll fit in with the crowd. They might be vicious and mean to you and as your father's son, I doubt they would be nice."

"My father was a great man!" Exclaimed the teen.

The man sent him a look, "Your father was an idiot and just because you used that tone of voice with me, you are definitely not going."

"That's just cruel," Takeshi sent him a glare.

He shrugged, "What? Does anyone here think that the prince is going to take one look at Ash and fall in love? Don't make me laugh. Unfortunately, the boy didn't inherit his mother's good looks."

Satoshi didn't want to hear anything else, he almost ran out of the room. His friend stayed behind but only for one more thing.

"Why are you letting me go if you don't want him to do?" Takeshi asked.

Sakaki answered, "Because I know for a fact you like girls. You don't want to go for a chance at the prince. You don't even care less if the royal even finds someone."

He wanted to answer back but he knew it was the truth. Instead of saying anything, he took off.

* * *

><p>Shigeru had the look of annoyance written all over his face as he and Eevee walked into the grand ballroom and seeing the decorations around the castle and in the grand ballroom. He sighed as he walked up to his sister who was overseeing the decorations. He noticed his attendants were also there helping out. The brunette found himself smiling at the look of his Godfather arguing with Kasumi while Kenji was trying to calm them down. He turned around to leave but, his sister saw him right before he was able make it out the door.<p>

"Oh, brother!" She called out.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes sister?"

"What do you think about the decorations?" She asked.

He shrugged, "I would prefer them to not be there but since I have no say in the matter, they look fine."

"Shigeru, please, it's for the best and you know it," She said, "You have to find someone to marry."

While the siblings were having that particular conversation, the three attendants were over hearing them. Kenji was currently on ladder and the other two were holding it in place. Finally, Kasumi had enough of them bickering.

"Excuse me, your majesties but if I may…" She said

The siblings answered, "You can't!"

"Please listen," Shu then said, "I believe I have a solution for you."

The King (who appeared out of nowhere) then said, "Go on young man."

"If the Prince goes to the ball…" The green haired boy began.

Shigeru glared, "You traitor!"

"I like the way that sounds," Nanami said.

Shu sighed, "Anyway, if the Prince goes to the ball and finds someone, good for him but if he doesn't…"

The Godfather made a gesture as if telling Shigeru to finish the sentence. The teen understood what the other was talking about and smiled.

"You're a genius," Shigeru said then faced his sister, "I'll go to your ball but if I don't find anyone there, then I'm going to find love my own way and on my own."

The Princess was going to say something but before she could, her grandfather beat her to it. The older man claimed that it sounded fair and that he was going to honor the deal which meant Nanami had to as well. Satisfied, the Prince bowed to his grandfather and sister and took his leave.

Kenji was getting down the stairs, "Don't worry! He's going to find someone tonight, I can feel it in my bones."

"We'll feel it in our bones if he doesn't," Kasumi said as she was glaring at Shu for the umpteenth time.

The boy waved a hand carelessly, "Relax will you two? Leave everything to me. I promise the both of you that at the ball tomorrow night, our Prince will be head over feet for someone."

Kenji and Kasumi looked over at each other as Shu was leaving to go do something else. They sincerely were praying that whatever plan the Roselia owner had was going to work.

* * *

><p>Satoshi was in the room he and Takeshi shared with Pikachu at his side. The electric mouse somehow new his best friend wasn't his usual self, and he wanted to cheer him up. A few minutes later, Takeshi and Vulpix entered the room with annoyed looks on their faces.<p>

"Sakaki and the gruesome twosome are finally gone to go play poker," The older teen said.

Satoshi looked up, "Is that so?"

"Yeah. Which is good news since I invited the girl I met over and she said she was going to bring some friends…" Takeshi smiled.

His eyes widened, "YOU DID WHAT NOW?!"

Before the other could answer, there was a knock on coming from the back door. The two boys almost ran out of the room and to the door. When Takeshi opened the door, there stood Haruka and her friend in all their glory.

"Hello there Takeshi," Haruka smiled, "These are my friends. Is this Satoshi?"

The four people in back of her smiled as they looked at Satoshi and nodded their heads. The boy in question was getting ready to hide in his room when his friend put his arm around him.

He nodded, "The one and only. I told you he was easy on the eyes."

"Why did you go saying that?" The ebony haired teen asked.

He shrugged, "It's true. Can you blame me?"

"It is true," Haruka giggled as she and her 'friends' came in.

Hikari looked around, "This is a very nice place you guys have here…"

"Well, technically it's not ours so to speak…" Satoshi began.

Masato nodded, "Takeshi told my sister all about it."

The brown haired boy shrugged and smiled sheepishly at the boy before him. If looks could do things, well, let's just say that Takeshi wouldn't have been a man anymore. Satoshi didn't notice this for reasons previously explained but, Airisu was on his left and Dento was on his right and both were staring at him. Because staring at strangers is completely normal for people to do.

Unfortunately, our main character didn't see it the way the girl and boy did.

"What are you two doing?" He asked.

Airisu replied, "I was wondering why you look so upset?"

"And I was wondering how we can cheer you up!" Dento said with a bright smile on his face.

Pikachu seemed to agree with these two odd humans since he hugged his best friend.

"Pikachu!" The rodent said with enthusiasm.

Instantly, the mouse was the most popular Pokemon in the room among the ladies. The electric type didn't seem to mind too much as he was smiling. Satoshi shook his head, his Pikachu could be famous or something and would love every moment of the attention. Meanwhile, Satoshi still wasn't over his angst moment. He remembered his mother used to tell him that if he was feeling down, singing would make him feel better. Perhaps his mother was right.

"_I'm as mild and as meek as a mouse, when I hear a command I obey."_ The ebony haired boy sang.

His Pikachu made a face to Vulpix that said: 'When the hell was I ever like that?' To which the Vulpix replied: 'True story...'

Takeshi joined in for fun, _"But I know of a spot in my house where no one can stand in my way."_

Apparently, it was normal for our strange group of people _cough_thefairygodpeople_cough_ to see people randomly break into song. So they did what other people did, they joined in. Or at least the girls joined. The two boys we're interested in singing.

"_In my own little corner in my own little chair I can be whatever I want to be,"_ Haruka sang.

Hikari wrapped her arm around the brunette, _"On the wings of my fancy I can fly anywhere  
>and the world will open its arms to me."<em>

"_I'm a young Egyptian princess or a milkmaid,"_ Airisu smiled brightly.

Haruka giggled, _"I'm the greatest prima donna in Milan"_

"_I'm an heiress who has always had her silk made,"_ Hikari sang, _"by her own flock of silkworms in…_uh_…Kanto."_

Takeshi was imagining now, _"I'm a guy girls go mad for love's a game I can play with cool and confident kind of air."_

Pikachu and Vulpix sent each other a look before laughing which earned them a look from the boy.

"_Just as long as I stay in my own little corner,"_ Satoshi was sending a look to his friend, _"All alone in my own little chair…I can be whatever I want to be."_

Masato got into the singing mood, _"I'm a thief in Calcutta."_

"_I'm a king in Peru,"_ Dento sang.

Airisu wrapped her arms around the boys, _"I'm a mermaid dancing upon the sea."_

Somehow, that last part didn't seem fit with the girl but whose asking right?

"_I'm a huntress on an African safari... it's a dangerous type of sport and yet it's fun. In the night I sally forth to seek my quarry and I find I forgot to bring my gun,"_ Haruka sang_, "I am lost in the jungle all alone and unarmed when I meet a lioness in her lair."_

Satoshi was getting worried that the brunette might imagine more horrifying things so he decided to do something about it.

He ended the song with, _"Then I'm glad to be back in my own little corner, all alone, in my own little chair."_

"But you're not really alone are you?" Dento asked.

Satoshi nodded, "I'm not. Suddenly, I feel much better now. I guess it was a good thing Takeshi invited you after all."

"See? This is what friends are for: to help our best friends when they need it," Takeshi said, "So who's hungry?"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere or back in the palace, our favorite prince was out on the balcony and sighed to himself. This actually looks very similar to another story written by a bald Englishman but without the tragic ending. Back to our real dialogue, Shigeru had Eevee in his arms when Shu and Roselia randomly appeared out of nowhere.<p>

"You look rather glum. I figured that you would be happy for your victory. So what's wrong?" Shu asked.

Shigeru mindlessly was petting his Pokemon, "Are you sure this plan is going to work? What if my sister doesn't listen and then forces someone on me?"

"Unless you don't find someone at the ball, that may happen," The greenette said.

The royal teen lifted an eyebrow, "You're not even going to sugar coat that for me to make me feel better?"

"If you wanted a 'Fairy'Godmother, you would have gotten one," He replied, "But you were given me, the Godfather_._ Deal with it."

Shigeru looked at his room, "I feel the love…"

"You should. Now don't worry, everything is going to work out," Shu said, "Trust me and the people helping the other girl…"

The prince made a face, "You keep mentioning things about 'the other girl' who is she?"

"Let's just say, she's on our side here," The other answered.

The prince turned his gaze to the moon. Apart of him was hoping that Ash was also looking at the moon. Little did he know was that the boy he knew by that name was looking at the moon while wondering if there was someone out there looking at it too.

The next day was going to be the ball, either something good or bad might happen but that wasn't important at the moment. The important thing is that moon looked beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? LET ME KNOW!<strong>

**Hikari = Dawn**

**Airisu = Iris (That is her Japanese name. I'm not kidding)**

**Masato = Max**

**Dento =Cilan**

**Haruka = May (I forgot to put this one up last time, I think)**

**Shu = Drew (Same as with Haruka and just in case you didn't figure it out or you thought I had OC's in here. That's not until later.)**

**Like I said, it was really hard for me to get into this song and I wanted to be unique while still giving the song justice. I hope what I came up with was to your satisfaction.**

**Another thing, on my profile, I have a poll on what Pokemon fic I should do next. I want everyone who read this to please take some time to answer the poll. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not sure which one I should do first so taking the poll is going to help a lot. **

**Reviews=Love**

**The next song is 'Falling In Love With Love' and it will be sung by Sakaki. If you want to read that next week please review!**

**With Love,**

**SanguisRubeus**


	5. Falling In Love With Love

**Okay! **

**I can officially announce that after this chapter we'll have four more chapters left of this story to go. It's bittersweet since it'll be nice to finish this and move on to something else but I only have a few more times writing this story before it's over. Anyway! The next four chapters after this one are going to be what I like to call 'The Double Song Chapters'. I call it that because whenever I watch the movie, it seems to me after the song in this chapter, there is more singing and less dialogue and there are two reprises. I knew from when I began writing this that I would do the two reprise songs because I wanted this to be like a movie. So I hope you enjoy the next four chapters, I promise there will be dialogue in between the songs.**

**Thank you to **Creative Writer 2000**, **ChloboShoka**, **Schoollie** and **Algrandz** for their reviews! I still encourage the rest of you who favoured and followed this story to do the same. I would love to hear from all of you.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the bed sheets in my room.**

**Dedication: As one of the first reviewers of this fic **Creative Writer 2000 **has been someone I wish I could write like. So I'm finally doing good on that promise I made you. I hope you laugh.**

"Talking…"

"_Singing…"_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Falling In Love With Love<span>

Shigeru woke up that morning with the feeling of impending doom and so did his Eevee. The pair stared at each other for a moment until the prince realized why he was feeling the way he did.

The ball was tonight.

He groaned and wanted to fall back asleep but there was no way his sister was going to have that happen. Nanami waltzed right into his room and shook him. He glared at her, not liking what she was doing.

"Can you please not do that?" He asked.

She replied, "Then can you please get up? We have so much to do… I can't believe that the ball is today! Time moves so fast these days."

"That's only because you announced the ball yesterday," He said, "How you were able to get the palace ready so fast is unbelievable."

She shrugged, "Let's just say that the servants were putting in their hours yesterday and last night."

After some forcing by the young prince, his sister finally left his room which allowed him to get dressed. Once he actually had clothes on, he and Eevee left the room to investigate the decorations. As it turned out, the decorations were elaborate which made him wonder how the hell the servants got everything done so fast. It was rather odd but before he had a chance to think about it, Shu appeared out of nowhere and he wasn't alone. Naturally, his Roselia was with him, but he also had two other people with him.

"Your Highness I wanted to introduce you to the two people that are going to help us with our plans," The Greenette said as he gestured to the random girl and boy.

"Her name," The guy said as he pointed to the girl, "is Moroz and her sanguis is very rubeus."

Moroz rolled her eyes and pointed at the guy, "and his name, Your Majesty, is Rider and he's a real creative writer."

"Those are very creative names you got there," Shigeru said.

Shu nodded, "Just as unique as the name Ash, some would say."

"You're pushing it," The prince said.

He waved him off, "Anyway, Moroz and Rider please make sure that you are in your positions before the start of the ball ok?"

The pair nodded before they took off to do who knows what. All the prince wanted to do at this moment was just go to sleep and never wake up. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Eevee stared at his friend and was hoping that the boy with the Pikachu was going to show up. She liked that boy and the Pikachu.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is going to work?" Masato asked.<p>

Haruka nodded, "Positive. We are going to get Satoshi to the ball even if it kills me. He needs to go. My gut feeling is telling me this."

One of the many gifts Haruka, Shu and the others revieced from the legendary and God Pokemon was the ability to get these 'gut' feelings. Most of the time, it was their powers and the said Pokemon leading them in the right direction. It was really weird and awkward at first, but over time it became normal. As much as Haruka knew the palace was the place Satoshi needed to be that evening, she didn't want to be anywhere near Shu.

"You seem very determined," Dento said calmly.

Hikari ran a hand though her hair, "Yes. Don't tell me that it's because Shu is here too."

"They haven't been in the same city for a long time," Airisu said, "The last time was the first time they were sent on a mission."

The brunette glared at them before turning around and focusing on Satoshi. She wasn't sure how getting the boy to the ball was the solution but if that was the vibe she was getting then she was going to do it. She was glad that she was able to go over to meet Satoshi yesterday it really helped in figuring out in what way she was going to help him. He was a nice person. The problem had to be that stepfamily he had. They were like a ball and chain, they didn't help for shit. She was glad she didn't meet them, if she did, she might have done something she didn't want to do. Yesterday, she noticed that Satoshi was down about something. She wasn't sure what it was but she had an idea. If it was what she was thinking, she was going to be the one to give the solution to his problem.

"So what are you thinking?" Masato waved a hand to her face.

Haruka shook her head, "About Satoshi. Who else do you think?"

"I was hoping it was about Shu," Airisu called out.

She sighed, "Why do you guys keep bringing him up?"

"You really don't see it do you?" Hikari asked.

She sent the girl a look, "See what?"

"She doesn't see it," Dento said.

The Godmother didn't know what she was supposed to be seeing but seemed like it was something important. On the other hand, everyone else thought it was cute that she was so clueless but they were getting annoyed that she didn't see it.

* * *

><p>Satoshi and Takeshi weren't having the time of their lives. They were woken up by Sakaki's Persian early in the morning and have been running around since then. It was about midday and they were exhausted. Sakaki and his kids were off to get some last minute things which left the boys to relax. They had told Pikachu and Vulpix to keep their eyes out for the carriage. If and when they saw it, they were to go wake them up. It was going to be a painful way of waking up but it was going to be worth it for those few precious hours they had.<p>

Takeshi woke up a good two hours later. The Pokemon that were keeping watch hadn't seen the carriage come in which surprised Takeshi but at least Satoshi was going to sleep more. He looked over at the ebony haired boy and felt a smile grace his face. He remembered when they were kids and how they would go play. Around midday, they would get tired so then they would find a certain tree and take a nap. No matter how far they were when they would fall asleep, when they woke up, they were right next to each other.

Things were different now. Sakaki had taken all the joy from the house and still, Takeshi was still able to find happiness in the little things as Satoshi had done. All day today the spiky haired teen was thinking about what the ugly man had told him yesterday. As dramatic as it was, there was an undertone in what he had said and Takeshi wanted to figure it out before the ball tonight. He was still thinking about it when Pikachu was squealed. He looked up and sure enough, the carriage was arriving. The older teen instantly shook his friend awake.

"Satoshi! It's time to wake up," He said, "Our favorite people are back."

The younger teen opened his eyes ever so slowly and stretched. He sat up and looked over at the other.

"Why didn't you sleep in?" Satoshi asked, "I thought that Vulpix and Pikachu were going to wake us up?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I woke up some time ago and I couldn't go back to sleep. I didn't want to wake you up so I decided to let you sleep in."

"But you're the one who's going to need your rest, you're going to the ball tonight," The ebony haired boy said.

Takeshi replied, "I'm not the one who has too make them a midnight snack when they get home. It's going to be late. Of course I'll help you but when I get back but you'll have to start it."

"I know…" He sighed as he stood up.

The two left the room and once they opened the door, a shit load of boxes and such were in their arms. They stared at each other for a moment, before Sakaki announced they were going to get ready for the ball already and they were going to need all the help they could get. Nervously, the teen boys took one look at the bags in their hands and then got to work. Last time, Satoshi helped Musashi get dressed so this time he was going to help Kojiro. Takeshi mouthed the word 'lucky' as he was being led away by the only girl who scared him half to death.

When it came to getting people dressed, Kojiro was the easiest person in the house. Satoshi didn't really have any problems with the purple haired guy. He wasn't the sharpest person in the world so he didn't catch on to things like his sister did.

"You must be excited for the ball tonight," Satoshi said as he was finishing the clay mask.

Kojiro nodded ever so softly, "Of course I am! I get to meet the prince for the first time in my life! I hope he's as handsome as they say. What do you think?"

"I'm not sure…" He answered.

The other guy sighed, "It's a bummer Dad is going to let you go. But I guess he thinks you might have a better chance at the prince then Musashi and I do."

Instantly Kojiro gasped and had a shocked look on his face as if he wasn't supposed to say that out loud. Satoshi had two options. The first one, he could find Sakaki and find out the truth. The second, he could simply pretend that he didn't hear what the idiot in front of him said.

He chose the latter.

Sometime after that, when the stepsiblings were halfway dressed, Sakaki had the brilliant idea to call them to the living room for some sort of prep talk. Takeshi took one look at his friend's stepfather and wished that he didn't. The man was dressed in a bright yellow robe. Yellow wasn't this dude's colour.

"Tonight," Sakaki said, "is the most important night of our lives. If we ever hope for a better life and a way out of this pitiful house, one of my dear children has to romance the prince. So, when you meet him, what are you both going to do?"

Musashi was the first to speak, "Well first I'm going to start with a curtsey."

"Then I'm going to bow to him," Kojiro said.

She then said, "I'll flutter my eyelashes."

"I'll flutter my eyelashes too," He said.

She glared at her brother, "I'm going to smile lovingly at him!"

"I'll give him a more loving smile than you ever will sister!" He exclaimed.

If Satoshi and Takeshi weren't around the father of those two, they would have been laughing. It was so hard for them to even keep a straight face. In fact, I'm even laughing as I write this…

The Stepfather stomped his foot, "Children! Let's move on. When you are actually talking with the prince…what will you say? Daughter?"

"I'm going to tell him what wonderful weather we're having…"She said, "then I'm going to recite a poem I've been working on."

Her father sighed, "Fine but for heaven's sake STOP SCRATCHING!"

"I can't help it!" She said.

The man shook his head, "What are you going to say Son?"

"I have been practicing my funny jokes and my infectious laughter!" He announced.

Sakaki sighed, "Fine, but whatever you do, remember to hide your flaws…"

"…until after the marriage!" The other two finished.

Satoshi spoke out, "But shouldn't love be about accepting people for who they are?"

"Is that so? Well then, if you were to meet the prince what will you say?" Sakaki asked.

He thought about it, "Umm…I don't know what I'm going to say. But whatever it is we would instantly know that we're meant to be together."

"That's so romantic~" Musashi sighed.

Kojiro nodded, "Say it again Ash…"

"LIES!" Sakaki announced, "This isn't about love! It's about marriage! Have I taught you both nothing?!"

And now, ladies and gentleman, you are about to hear what you have been waiting for the whole week. The stepfather's singing; please hold your applause until after he's finished singing.

"_Falling in Love with Love is falling for make-believe!"_ He sang, _"Falling in Love with Love is playing the fool!"_

His kids were looking at their father in shock as they began to finish getting dressed. Satoshi and Takeshi turned to each other and made faces.

"_Caring too much is such a juvenile fancy!"_ The man kept on, _"Learning to trust is just for children in school."_

The father was helping his kids get dressed which was fine for his stepson; it was one less thing to do. Before Takeshi was able to make jokes, clothing was thrown at his face. He sighed and grumbled off to go change and perhaps take a quick rinse.

"_I fell in Love with Love one night when the moon was full,"_ Sakaki sang as he was doing jazz hands, _"I was unwise with eyes unable to see!"_

It was at this moment that the ebony haired boy wished that his friend was around. Seeing the older man doing jazz hands made his night. What made it better was that his stepsiblings were trying to do them too.

"_I fell in Love with Love with love ever-lasting,"_ The Stepfather was being dramatic now, _"But Love fell out, with me!"_

Takeshi winced as he was walking back in. How the teen managed to take a bath and get dressed faster than these people who have been at it since noon was beyond Vulpix who was with him. The younger teen smiled at his friend who smiled back. Instantly Vulpix left his owner's arms and into the other's.

"_Falling in Love with Love is falling for make-believe!" _Musashi and Kojiro sang, _"Falling in Love with Love is playing the fool!"_

The fox like Pokemon winced at the singing. They didn't sing as great as their father who should never quit his day job anyway. Either way, they weren't too great.

"_Caring too much is such a juvenile fancy!"_ Sakaki sang as he put some perfume on his kids.

The siblings leaned in to smell the perfume they had on, _"Learning to trust is just for children in school."_

The stepfamily made their way out of the door while dragging away Takeshi and his Vulpix. Satoshi followed them outside.

"_I fell in Love with Love one night when the moon was full,"_ Sakaki kept going, _"I was unwise with eyes unable to see!"_

Takeshi gave his friend a hug, "I'll be back."

"I'll be here," Satoshi smiled.

"_I fell in Love with Love, Love ever-lasting!"_ The man finally was belting out the last part of the song, _"But love fell out, with me!"_

Then the brown haired boy was in the carriage waving as it was leaving.

* * *

><p>At the palace, Shigeru was finishing his dressing process when Shu and Roselia walked in and startled the prince and his Eevee.<p>

"You look sharp your majesty," Shu said.

Shigeru turned to face the mirror again, "Of course I look good. I have to look good."

"Your right," The other shrugged, "what if that Ash guy shows up? You want to impress him don't you?"

The prince flushed, "I have to impress everyone! If I end up seeing Ash and impress him, then half of my job is done. That's what you want, right Godfather?"

"Naturally," He said.

They went silent for a while. It was silence before the storm. Kasumi was with Kenji, the 'fairy' godfather was alone with the person he was supposed to help so everything was perfect. Plus, the silence was very comfortable…for the moment.

Shigeru cleared his throat, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Yes," Shu said, "Will you trust me and stop asking that?"

He shrugged as he and Eevee left his room, "I'll stop when this plan works."

"When it does, he'll be so thankful right Roselia?" He asked his Pokemon.

It replied, "Roselia!"

He sighed while wondering how Haruka was doing with the person she was supposed to be helping.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? LET ME KNOW!<strong>

**This chapter was fun to do, I love the actress who sings this song in the movie so I really hope I did it justice. I hope the rest of you liked my random cameo scene. I might put me and **Creative Writer 2000 **in the fic just for shits and giggles. **

**I have a poll on my profile on what Pokemon themed musical or fairy tale you all want to see from me. Only FIVE people took it! That's not good enough! We need more people to take it. Please I want to hear from you!**

**The next chapter songs are: **In My Own Little Corner (Reprise) **& **It's Possible**. If you want to read this chapter next week you have to review!**

**Reviews=Love**

**With Love, **

**SanguisRubeus.**


	6. Little Corner (Reprise)&It's Possible

**Here is chapter six! As I stated in the last chapter, this is the beginning of the two song chapters. I wasn't sure if I was going to post this up this week but here it is! **

**I want to thank **Evie Warner**,** Guest **(Or anonymous reviewer), **Creative Writer 2000** and **Luna takamarie **for your wonderful reviews! Reading and re-reading them brighten my day and keep me going.**

**Disclaimer: I own my uniform for work…does that count? No. Okay then.**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to the anonymous reviewer who went by the name of **Luna takamarie**. Your review might have been simple but it really lifted me up when I was crying. THANK YOU.**

**Enjoy the fic! **

"Talking…"

"_Singing…"_

* * *

><p><span>In My Own Little Corner (Reprise) &amp; It's Possible<span>

When Satoshi came back into the house, Pikachu almost ran into his arms.

"Pika pi!" It said happily.

He smiled, "I'm glad you're here with me…"

"Pika?" the yellow rodent tilted its head to the right.

He shook his head, "I'm not sad. Why would I be sad? It's just a ball. Who wants to go to that thing? It's probably boring and the prince might me hideous…"

The truth was he did want to go to the ball. He wanted to meet the prince and possibly…meet that stranger once again…whoever he was.

"_In my own little corner in my own little chair I can be whatever I want to be,"_ He sang softly, _"On the wings of my fancy I can fly anywhere and the world will open its arms to me…"_

Pikachu sat on the table and watched his best friend imagine things that weren't there.

"_I am in the royal palace,"_ He turned to Pikachu, _"of all places…"_

The Pokemon nodded as if telling the teen to keep going.

"_I am chatting with the Prince, the Princess and the King and the colour on my stepsibling's faces,"_ He smiled, _"Is a queer sort of sour apple green…"_

Pikachu laughed as if the creature imagined their faces being green which caused Satoshi to laugh as well.

"_I am coy and flirtatious when alone with the prince," _He then pretended to see the prince before him, "Oh Your Highness you…"

The Pokemon sensed the sarcasm that was going to come up. Pikachu's ears drooped down, he knew for sure his friend was sad because he would get all scarcastic. It made him sad because there was not much he could do to make him happy.

"_I'm the bell of the ball in my own little corner,"_ He sang sarcastically, _"all alone…"_

Satoshi picked up his Pokemon and held him close for a moment. Pikachu looked up and looked at his friend and squeaked slightly.

"I wish I could go to the ball…" The teen said breathlessly.

Suddenly there was a noise outside. Boy and Pokemon instantly looked over at the window.

"Hello?" Satoshi called out softly.

A figure appeared at the window which made him gasp. He couldn't believe who it was.

It was Haruka.

Satoshi blinked a few times to make sure that it was Haruka at his window. Because, in this universe it's not creepy to see someone outside your window all stalker this sort of thing happens all the time.

"_Fol-de-rol and fiddlely dee, fiddlely, faddlely, faddle,"_ She sort of sang/rapped, _"All the wishes in the world are poppycock and twaddle."_

Satoshi lifted up an eyebrow, "Haruka what are you doing?"

"I'm your Fairy Godmother! I'm supposed to come out of nowhere," She said.

He and Pikachu made a face, "You? Seriously?"

"Problem broski? 'Cause if you'd rather have some old lady in a tutu sparkling fairy dust on you, I could just… " She said as she made the gesture for her to leave.

He shook his head, "Oh! I'm sorry I just never dreamed that this would-"

"_Fol-de-rol and fiddlely dee, fiddlely, faddlely, foodle,"_ She rapped/sang again, _"All the dreamers in the world are dizzy in the noodle."_

He made a face, "That's just cold blooded."

"You think its easy coming up with a rhyme on the spot like that? You try it?" She said.

He shook his head, "No no. I was talking about what you said about dreamers. Why the hell shouldn't I dream?"

"This is going to take a while…" She sighed.

He and Pikachu turned to each other with questioning looks on their faces.

"Anyway aren't you going to let me in? It's rude to keep a lady waiting you know…" She said.

He let out a light gasp, "Oh crap. I'm so sorry! Let me do that now."

He almost ran do the door but before he reached the door knob, Haruka was in the house. The way he found out was because Pikachu let out a noise of surprise thus making him turn around. Low and behold, there she was in all of her glory along with Munchlax. He looked down at the Pokemon as it was staring at Pikachu and he felt a smile grace his face.

"Like the first time, it's a lovely house," She said.

He nodded, "If you say so…"

"Ah…I know what you're thinking," She turned to him.

He looked up, "You do?"

"You're wondering why I didn't tell you who I was the first time we met or why I didn't reveal myself to your friend. Am I close?" She asked.

He nodded once again, "Yeah. Why?"

"Because I wanted to get to know you before I revealed myself. I was sent here to help you out," She explained.

He tilted his head to one side, "Really? You were sent here for me? Why not Takeshi?"

"By helping you, I'll also be helping him," She smiled.

He asked, "How?"

"You'll see when you get there but all in due time I suppose," She said.

He nodded, "Okay so what do we do now?"

"We can stay here and talk or we can talk about what you really want to do," She replied simply.

He looked out the window, "I want to go to the ball but…"

Haruka, Munchlax and Pikachu looked over at the teen.

"But?" She asked.

Satoshi sighed, "If my stepfather catches me there…"

"You know what's up with that dude? He can't stand how great you are. Putting you down is the best way to keep you here since you doubt yourself," She said.

He sighed again, "I also promised my mother I wouldn't leave…"

"Believe me, if she knew this was going to happen, she wouldn't have married that man. She probably wouldn't have gone near him," She patted his back.

He looked at her, "One day I might leave but I guess it's like that song right? _Fol-de-rol and fiddlely dee…_"

"_fiddlely, faddlely, foodle,"_ She finished.

He ran a hand though his hair, "All I want is impossible…"

That little word was what Haruka was waiting for. She sent Munchlax a look who nodded. Pikachu looked at the girl and her Pokemon and hoped they knew what they were doing. All the creature wanted was for his best friend to be happy. If they could make it possible, then he'll be on their side.

"_Impossible, for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage," _She sang (not rapping).

Satoshi and Pikachu looked up at her wondering what she was going to do next.

"_Impossible, for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage,"_ She twirled around, _"And four white mice will never be four white horses!"_

The teen crossed his arms at the 'Country Bumpkin' reference but after a while he shrugged it off. He was a country bumpkin he couldn't hide it.

"_Such fol-der-ol and fid-dle-ly dee of course, is—"_She took a breath, _"Impossible!"_

He and Pikachu sighed again. Perhaps it was impossible and this was her way of telling him to get his head out of the clouds and face reality.

"_But the world is full of zanies and fools,"_ She ran a hand though her hair, _"Who don't believe in sensible rules."_

He felt a smile tugging at his lips as hope was once again only a grasp away. He was hoping he wasn't wrong.

"_And won't believe what sensible people say," _She shrugged sheepishly, _"And because these daft and dewey-eyed dopes keep building up impossible hopes, impossible things are happening every day."_

He smiled and chuckled lightly, _"Impossible."_

"_Impossible,"_ She said back to him.

He tilted his head to one side, _"Impossible?"_

"_Impossible,"_ She repeated as if it answered his question.

Munchlax and Pikachu were wondering what the hell they were doing saying the same thing.

He sighed and plopped into a chair, _"Impossible."_

"_Impossible,"_ She said as she took his hands.

He stood up as they both sang together,_ "Impossible~!"_

With his hand in hers they almost ran out of the house and into the cool night with their Pokemon close behind. Soon they were in the pumpkin patch that Takeshi had been working on all month. It was soon going to be November and that was the time Sakaki wanted some pumpkin pie. The one Takeshi made was amazing.

Satoshi spoke up, "If impossible things are happening every day then why can't I go to the ball and try my luck with the prince?"

"If you want to go so badly then just go, no one is stopping you but you," Haruka explained.

Then the brown haired girl motioned the ebony haired boy to take step back. So the teenage boy, his Pikachu and her Munchlax were watching with curiosity. The Godmother closed her eyes, gathering the magic as she would say, and unleashed it on a pumpkin. Unfortunately, all the thing did was wiggle a little bit. She turned to Satoshi, turned back, shook her head and did her whole process once again. All while mentioning her real age. This time, it worked. The pumpkin transformed into a beautiful carriage. After that was done, she looked around for something else she can magically change when her friends showed up out of nowhere.

"Looking for something?" Masato asked.

After he said that, Dento held up a cage that held four Ratata in there while Airisu had a Ratacate in her possession.

She smiled, "You guys are the best!"

"It's what we do!" Hikari said.

Dento and Airisu exclaimed in unison, "Anything to help Satoshi!"

Once they released the Pokemon, Haruka changed the Ratata into Ponyta and the Ratacate into Rapidash. The Magistic horses were soon attached to the carriage by magic. After that was over Dento and Masato changed their outfits into coachmen's. Hikari and Airisu changed into footmen's, or in their case, foot women's, outfits. Haruka was wondering what the hell she was missing when she turned around and saw what Satoshi was wearing.

"I almost forgot you!" She exclaimed as she laughed.

Masato called out, "I bet Shu wouldn't have forgotten!"

That little comment made his sister turn a bright red while the other three were almost on the floor laughing. Satoshi and Pikachu sent each other a glance.

"Pi pika?" Pikachu tilted his head.

Satoshi nodded, "Yeah who is Shu? He sounds interesting."

"Nobody! Anyway, let's get you ready for the ball shall we? I know you are dying to go!" She said enthusiastically.

He nodded once more, "Sure…"

"Well spin around! Don't make me do all of the work!" She said as she twirled her finger.

He nodded and began to spin around slowly, feeling like an idiot. With a shot of magic, his clothes were changed into some really fancy ones that were a light blue colour. He looked down at what he was now wearing and the first thing he was wondering was why he was wearing white stocking but then remembered that was in style for men. The other thing he noticed was his shoes.

He looked up at her, "You gave me glass shoes?"

"It goes with the territory! You'll thank me later! They'll only fit you," She said.

He lifted an eyebrow, "I'll trust you on this one…you better hope I don't fall."

He made his way to the carriage with Pikachu who was on his shoulder. The two looked at each other and smiled. To be honest, they were very excited.

"Oh before you go I have one more thing I need to tell you," She said.

He turned around, "Yes?"

"You have to be back here by 12:45," She said.

He made a face, "12:45? That's technical…"

"Well it used to be that someone had to be home before the stroke of midnight but, after some improvements, you can actually leave after the clock strikes midnight. If you ignore the clock, then you have 45 minutes. After those minutes are up everything goes back to as it was," She replied.

He nodded, "Okay, I think I'll remember to leave when the clock strikes midnight…"

"Good now go in the carriage or else you are going to be late," She said.

Once he and Pikachu were in the carriage, it began to move. He watched as they were approaching the village faster than before. He picked up his Pokemon and gave him a hug like never before.

"_It's Possible! For a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage!"_ He sang _"It's Possible! For a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage!"_

Once again Haruka appeared out of nowhere with her Munchlax.

She sang, _"And four white mice are easily turned to horses! Such fol-der-ol and fid-dle-ly dee of course, is quite possible! It's possible!"_

The two smiled at each other while Pikachu and Munchlax were also hugging each other.

"_For the world is full of zanies and fools,"_ Satoshi looked out at the village before him.

She smiled at him, _"Who don't believe in sensible rules."_

"_And won't believe what sensible people say,"_ He smiled back.

Then they both sang in unison, _"And because these daft and dewey-eyed dopes keep building up impossible hopes. Impossible things are happening every day!"_

Pikachu and Munchlax looked over at each other once more knowing what the two teens were going to do next.

"_It's possible,"_ Satoshi sang.

Haruka nodded, _"It's possible."_

"_It's possible,"_ He said as he looked out the window again.

She leaned toward the other window, _"It's possible."_

"_It's possible!"_ He exclaimed as he picked up Pikachu.

She helped Munchlax onto the seat, _"It's possible."_

Once more they both sang together, _"It's Poss-i-ble~!"_

They laughed the rest the way over to the palace. The moment they got there, the butterflies gathered in Satoshi's stomach. As soon as his feet touched the ground, the nervousness intensified. Haruka got out of the carriage with him and held his hand.

"I got you this far, now you need to do the rest," She said.

He pulled her into a hug, "How can I ever thank you for this?"

"For starters, you can go to the ball and have a good time. Even if you don't get the prince, there's someone in there for you," She said.

He nodded, "I know."

"Remember, try to leave when the clock strikes twelve," She said knowingly.

He and Pikachu exchanged a glance, "If not, then I have at least 45 minutes to get the hell out of there."

"That's right," She nodded.

With that, Satoshi found some courage to enter the doors that lead into the palace. He and Pikachu turned around once more but Haruka and Munchlax were gone. Surprised and with nerves hitting him once again, he turned back around and entered the palace doors.

Little did he know, Haruka was going to be attending the ball, he just wasn't going to see her…

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it? TELL ME!<strong>

**I never really talk about my personal life but I fell that this is an important topic. You don't have to read it if you don't want to. It has brackets so you can skip it if you want.**

**{I took my 6 month old cat to the vet and she told me that my cat has feline AIDS they get it when an infected cat bites another. Cats can't transfer this disease to humans so I'll be fine but I cried so hard because this kitten is my baby. She has five good years before…well she dies. I feel that this is important because AIDS is a deadly disease and there needs to be a cure. I implore you to read up about it. The more knowledge we have the safer we and animals can be from this terrible illness. }**

**Other than that, PLEASE TAKE MY POLL! There is still time before I close it and I really want to do the fic you all want.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Reviews=Love**

**With Love,**

**SanguisRubeus**


	7. Ten Minutes Ago & Stepsisters Lament

**Hi there everyone!**

**Yes I posed this up later than normal. At least you all are going to get this chapter.**

**Thank you to **Evie Warner**, **Schoollie** and **Creative Writer 2000**. The only people who reviewed. Come on guys, please review. It makes me very happy to get feedback even the anonymous people get love from me. Please people…**

**Disclaimer: I own the Halloween Costume that I'm going to be wearing tonight. Does that count? No? Okay…**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>Ten Minutes Ago &amp; Stepsisters' Lament<span>

Shigeru yawned for the umpteenth time that night as he danced with some cute boy. The boy was smiling at him and talking about something. He wasn't listening instead, he signaled to Kenji to bring him a new person to dance with and the change was made. While dancing with a random girl, he got bored once more and changed partners to another boy. Everything was as he imagined it, all of these people just wanted him for his good looks and his title. If he didn't have that, everything would have been different.

Among the group of teens wanting to dance with the prince were Musashi and Kojiro. They both had annoyed looks on their faces.

"I WANNA CHANCE AT HIM!" Musashi yelled.

The prince winced as he heard someone yelling. He just wanted to find Ash as soon as possible and end this whole thing. On the elaborate throne were Namami and her grandfather, the king. The two simply smiled as they were staring at the many guests around.

Nanami sat up, "That's smile right?"

"It's a wince," Yukinari said.

She turned to him, "A little smile?"

"Wishful thinking," He said as he waved her off.

She slumped in her chair, "Oy…"

Elsewhere, Sakaki was talking to one of the people in charge named Junsar. She was wearing a blue dress and her hair was a greenish blue colour. She was also accompanied by a Growlithe. The young woman sighed in annoyance as Sakaki kept talking.

"Sir for the last time, the prince will dance with all of the hopefuls in due time," She said, "Now please exercise some patience."

The man grumbled off not knowing that Takeshi and Vulpix stayed behind to stare at the woman a bit more.

She crossed her arms, "Let me guess you want to try to win the Prince?"

"I don't care who he dances with," Takeshi said.

She lifted an eyebrow, "Really?"

"What I want to know is whose going to have the privilege to dance with you," Takeshi smiled huskily.

She took step back, "Excuse me?"

"Surely you can feel that certain something between us," He said as he took her hands in his.

She pulled away, "I really do wish there was something between us…a planet."

At yet another spot in the palace, Kasumi and Shu were talking nicely to each other for once. Her Psyduck and his Roselia were ignoring each other as they normally did while the pair was around each other.

"There are a lot of lovely people here. The Prince is sure to find someone here," She said.

Shu turned to her, "And if he doesn't?"

"Then Nanami is never going to let this ball end," Kasumi said.

He shook his head, "We didn't order enough food…"

Back with the prince, he motioned Kenji to speed up the tempo so he could go though the group of teens faster. Soon he was face to face with Musashi and he noticed there something off about her.

"You have an itch?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No."

"I saw you scratching," He said.

She scratched herself once more before saying, "No I didn't."

"You did it again," He said as he was staring at her suspiciously.

"No," She stopped scratching and then stared at him intently, "Ships that pass in the night on the ocean of life!"

He lifted an eyebrow as he signaled the guards, "Excuse me?"

"Ships that pass in the night, that's you and me," She explained, "On the ocean of life! Don't you get it?!"

As the guards were taking her away he replied, "Yeah I got it."

The next person he was dancing with was Kojiro. As soon as they started to dance the purple haired teen was laughing his ass off. Shigeru wondered what the hell was wrong with this guy and yet he also had the urge to laugh.

"Did I miss something?" He asked his partner.

Kojiro simply shook his head, "No! It's just you are so great and funny."

"I've never been told I was funny before," He said as he was signaling the guards.

The guards appeared out of nowhere yet again and were dragging Kojiro away as he claimed they were getting along so very well. After that ordeal was over, Shigeru signaled for the tempo to be sped up once more. Now he was breezing through the group of people. Kenji was running around like crazy trying to get the prince a new partner. The prince wasn't even paying attention to who he was grabbing and soon began to dance with Kenji. Naturally it looked funny as hell and we all know that Shu was laughing while Kasumi was telling him to shut the hell up. Then at a random time Shigeru looked up at the top of the staircase and saw someone there.

The music stopped when everyone began to notice the stranger (Satoshi) standing at the top of the stairs. He looked at Pikachu who nodded and soon they were making their way down the steps. Around that time, Eevee jumped onto Shigeru's shoulder as he almost ran to meet the stranger at the stairs. By the time Satoshi was at the foot of the stairs, so was Shigeru. The two simply stared at each other for a moment. That was when it hit Satoshi that the mysterious stranger he met at the village was the prince. Feeling relieved, he bowed to the royal.

"How do you do Your Highness?" The ebony haired boy asked quietly.

The brunette got the other out of his bow and the two stared at each other once again. They seemed to be lost in each other's eyes. Pikachu and Eevee seemed to recognize each other and one look at their friends, the two decided to leave the ballroom and head to the garden. Anyway, the teen boys were staring at each other and smiling when Shigeru to Satoshi's hand in his and lead him on the dance floor. While on their way to the dance floor they passed the Sakaki and his kids.

"Where did he come from?" Musashi asked disappointed.

Kojiro sighed, "I think The Prince likes him…"

"He looks…familiar," Sakaki said as he stared at the boy.

Namami on the other hand smiled brightly as she looked over at her grandfather. All she wanted was for her brother to find someone and by the looks of it he did. Kasumi and Kenji on the other hand were talking among themselves wondering who the guy was. Shu had a feeling that a certain brown haired girl was behind this and went to go look for her. Unlike everyone else, Takeshi knew that the boy was Satoshi. He smiled as he let go of Vulpix to go play.

"Way to go Satoshi," He said to no one in particular.

Back to Shigeru and Satoshi the pair had begun dancing to a beautiful ballad. The prince knew that he had seen this person before but he couldn't place it anywhere.

"I know I've met you before," He said, "Was it last summer at the lake?"

Satoshi chuckled softly as he shook his head, "I don't know how to swim…"

"Then it was this past winter at the lodge," Shigeru said.

He tilted his head to one side, "Up in the mountains?"

"Yeah. You go there often?" The prince asked.

The teen shook his head, "I've never been there but I like to look at them. They are so breathtaking."

"You're breathtaking," Shigeru said.

Satoshi blushed, "Um…everyone is staring at us."

"Really? I forgot that everyone was around," He said, "I was seeing was you."

The ebony haired teen knew at that moment that this was the same guy from the village and now he was wondering what the other was going to next. Time to bring in the music!

"_Ten minutes ago I saw you, I looked up as you walked through the door. My head started reeling, you gave me the feeling the room had no ceiling or floor,"_ Shigeru sang, _"Ten minutes ago I met you and we murmured our how-do-you-do's. I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms and sing out the news!"_

For never dancing in his life, Satoshi was doing a good job at dancing. He was praying that he wasn't going to trip and didn't want to break his shoes since they were glass.

"_I have found him! He's an angel with the dust of the stars in his eyes,"_ The prince sang, _"We are dancing we are flying and he's taking me back to the skies!"_

Satoshi was now being turned by the prince. For a moment, he closed his eyes and was hoping he wasn't going to fall.

"_In the arms of my love I'm flying, over mountain and meadow and glen,"_ The brunette sang, _"And I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again. I may never come down to Earth again!"_

"_Ten minutes ago I met you and we murmured our how-do-you-do's." _Satoshi sang, _"I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms and sing out the news!"_

Shigeru pulled the other closer, _"I have found him…"_

"_I have found him…"_ The other teen smiled brightly.

As if that was a queue for something, as Shigeru and Satoshi danced their way out of the ballroom and into the garden, everyone went to the dance floor. When I say everyone, I really do mean everyone in the palace was all up on that dance floor. There was even some dance battles between two rivaling dance groups—but those don't matter. What matters is while this was all going on, our two main characters were still in their little worlds…and they were still singing.

"_In the arms of my love I'm flying, over mountain and meadow and glen,"_ Satoshi and Shigeru sand in unison, _"And I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again. I may never come down to Earth again!"_

Ah there was love in the air and everyone could feel it. It was very exciting for the two teens. While all of that love and such was going on, there were other groups of people that weren't feeling the love tonight.

Masato smiled as he was staring at the couple from inside the ballroom. He felt a tap on his shoulder but when instead of his sister he saw Shu. He smiled brightly.

"Hey Shu!" The boy said.

The Greenette smiled back, "Hey there. Is that guy dancing with the person I'm helping the one that Haruka is helping?"

"Of course it is!" Masato said happily, "We helped him get to the ball. Haruka said she had a feeling that he needed to be here. I guess this is why…"

Shu nodded, "I see. Where is your sister if I may ask?"

"I dunno. She said she was going to keep an eye on Satoshi from a safe distance…"The boy trailed off.

The green haired boy nodded. He had a feeling where the brown haired girl was going to be. After he thanked the young boy, he walked off in search of the girl.

With Kasumi and Kenji, they were looking for Shu when Nanami called them over and asked them something.

Kasumi sighed, "I wish I knew anything about that boy but I don't…"

"There was a guy that Shigeru had met in the village…I forgot the name he said…" Kenji said.

Nanami leaned in, "Do you think this boy is the same one from the village?"

"Nope," Kenji said, "That other boy didn't dress like that."

Kasumi shook her head, "Well this is a party. Not all of us dress like this…"

"That is true but still I doubt it…" Kenji replied.

Unknown from all of them, Sakaki had been listening in. So Prince Shigeru met a boy in the village? He had an idea who that boy was as he also had a feeling who exactly is the boy dancing with the prince. He wasn't too sure yet but the moment he was positive, he was going to do something about it.

Takeshi and Junsar had been near that area when they saw Sakaki listening in.

"Oh crap…" Takeshi said.

Junsar looked at him, "What's going on?"

"Let me tell you a story about someone I know but you have to promise to never speak of this to anyone," He said as he pulled her into a secluded area.

She nodded, "Lay it on me."

Now while all of this was happening, Satoshi and Shigeru were talking about well…

"Are you sure we've never met?" Shigeru asked.

Satoshi chuckled, "I think I would remember if I ever met a prince."

"True but I know I've seen you somewhere before. Who are your parents?" The Prince asked.

The teen looked away briefly, "Well…um…that's a little complicated."

"Okay then I won't ask you about them," He said.

The other sighed a breath of relief, "Thank you so much Your Highness."

"Please call me Shigeru," He said, "I don't like the whole title thing…"

The ebony haired boy nodded, "Okay…Shigeru. You can call me Satoshi."

"Satoshi? That's a pretty…normal name you have…" The Prince mused.

He lifted an eyebrow, "Is that a problem?"

"Oh no! I like that name actually it's just I met someone once with an odd name but I liked it," Shigeru explained, "I wanted to see him here. Not that being with you isn't bad. I like being with you! You're not like everyone else."

Satoshi nodded. He desperately wanted to say that he was Ash but for some reason, the words didn't want to come out. It was as if they were caught in his throat. It was times like this that he wished he gave that 'Handsome Stranger' his real name. Of course, if he knew that the person he was speaking to was the prince, he would have been too star stuck to even speak. Like right now, he was star stuck and it was killing him.

Meanwhile, while Satoshi and Shigeru were talking, they were being watched by none other than Musashi and Kojiro. They were very jealous of that mysterious boy. It was their night to shine. Their night to get the prince all to themselves, life just wasn't fair now was it?

"_Why would a fellow want a guy like him? A frail and fluffy beauty?"_ Musashi sang, _"Why can't I fellow ever once prefer a solid girl like me?"_

Her brother nodded as they were getting closer to the couple and were now behind a statue.

"_He's a frothy little bubble,"_ Kojiro explained, _"With a flimsy kind of charm and with very little trouble I can break his little arm!"_

His sister was impressed that he was being violent but of course when it comes to love things are never what they seem.

"_Oh! Oh! Why would a fellow want a guy like him so obviously unusual?"_ They sang in unison, _"Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a usual thing like me?!"_

Now they were hiding under a bush and they kept watching Satoshi with envious eyes.

"_His face is exquisite I suppose,"_ She rolled her eyes, _"But no more exquisite than a rose is."_

"_His skin maybe delicate and soft,"_ He pouted, _"But not any softer than a doe's is!"_

They were walking closer now, hiding behind anything they could. As if the couple they were watching, couldn't see them.

"_His neck is no longer than a swan's,"_ She shrugged.

He nodded, _"He's only as dainty as a daisy."_

"_He's only as graceful as a bird,"_ She pointed out.

"_So why is the fellow going crazy?!"_ They sang together, _"Oh why would a fellow want a guy like him, a guyl who's merely lovely? Why can't a fellow ever once prefer someone who's merely me?"_

Currently, they were sitting on next to the fountain.

"_He's a frothy little bubble,"_ She sang bluntly, _"With a frilly sort of air and with very little trouble I can pull out all his hair! Ha ha ha ha!"_

Kojiro was now scared of his sister. Like he wasn't before but still he knew for a fact that if provoked Musashi would do something crazy like pulling out someone's hair. The thought of his sister doing that anyone or him was a scary thought in itself.

"_Oh why would a fellow want a guy like him, a guy who's merely lovely? Why can't a fellow ever once prefer someone who's merely me?" _They sang, _"What's the matter with the man? What's the matter with the man? What's the matter with the man?!"_

They saw some bushes moving so they ran for it. Naturally, they didn't realize that it was only Pikachu Eevee and Vulpix playing around.

Now back with our main couple, they were getting into some fun conversation when they were interrupted.

"We are so very sorry to do this," Kasumi said.

Kenji nodded, "But Princess Nanami wants to meet this young man your with my Prince."

"I guess it can't be help," Shigeru said and then laughed at the look Satoshi had, "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine! She probably wants to make sure you're real."

He nodded, "Okay then!"

So hand in hand they left together.

Returning to where Takeshi was he had just finished speaking. Junsar gasped lightly, her hands were at her face.

"You have to tell someone!" She said.

He shook his head, "We tried that once but it didn't work…He's just too powerful."

"So the boy with the Prince is—" She said.

He sighed, "His name is Satoshi but they call him Ash."

"That's an odd nickname," She said.

He chuckled, "It is but it grows on you I guess."

For the moment they watched in the distance, wondering how the rest of the ball was going to end. Takeshi looked at the clock, it was 20 minutes to twelve. What could happen in twenty minutes?

Unbeknown to him, a lot of things could happen in a twenty minutes.

Haruka was on a balcony watching the party below. She could tell that Satoshi was having a great time and she was happy for that. She was so distracted with keeping an eye on the boy that when a hand touched her shoulder she jumped five feet in the air. When she turned around she made a face, it was Shu. The last person she wanted to see tonight.

"What do you want?" She asked.

He shrugged, "I wanted to know what your plan was…"

"Why?" She asked defensively.

He looked straight in her eyes, "Once upon a time, Shigeru went to the village and met a boy. The boy told him his name was Ash. Sound familiar."

"Yes. But his real name is Satoshi. Ash is a nickname his stepfamily gave him after his mother died," She said.

He nodded, "I see…"

"Anyway, Satoshi did tell me about some 'Handsome Stranger' he met one day in the village. He was hoping to meet him tonight but I guess he has," She said.

He leaned on the balcony, "Really now?"

"So you wanted to hear about my plan? If you do, then sit down. Maybe we can work together," She said as she patted a spot next to her.

He smiled as he sat down next to her, "You were saying?"

She smiled back as she began to explain the plan she had to insure Satoshi and possibly Shigeru happiness. Shu sat back and nodded ever so often. At the moment, he busy with thinking about how pretty her voice was. He was about tell her that when he heard her say something that made him sit up.

"Did you just say glass shoes?" He asked.

* * *

><p><strong>So any thoughts you have? TELL ME~!<strong>

**I wish all of you a Happy Halloween since I plan the next update to be November 1****st**** or 2****nd****. I like the historical value of Halloween a lot but I really love the costume parties that this holiday brings. I'm going to dress up like Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffany's. I hope it looks good.**

**Reviews=Love**

**With Love,**

**SanguisRubeus**


	8. Do I Love You & Lovely Night

**Hi there guys!**

**Well here is the second to the last chapter! Yes. The next chapter after this is the last one. So very sad right? Well I am very happy to announce that the next fic I'll be working on is Beauty and The Beast! I'm so excited to begin working on that right after I submit the final chapter next week.**

**Anyway, I want to thank **Creative Writer 2000**, **Evie Warner** and **Schoollie** for reviewing chapter seven. **shadow visor **thank you for reviewing chapter one and two. I also want to thank those of you who have favoured this story and are following it. It makes me happy for you to join us!**

**Disclaimer: I own the water bottle that I'm drinking from. Does that count? Nope? Okie dokie then…**

**Enjoy people!**

* * *

><p><span>Do I Love You Because You Are Beautiful? &amp; A Lovely Night<span>

"What is she saying to him?" Shigeru asked.

His Grandfather just smiled, "Don't worry. Your sister just wants to get to know the boy you seem to like."

"That's what I'm worried about…" The teen said.

The prince was currently watching Satoshi dancing with his sister. Did he want his sister dancing with the boy he was trying to get to know? Of course not, he wanted to be the only one to talk to Satoshi. He still wanted to figure out why this boy looked familiar. Actually, the more he thought about it, the more Satoshi seemed to look like Ash. It couldn't be could it? He wasn't so sure anymore. He looked at the clock, 15 minutes to midnight. He tapped his foot on the shinny floor, why was Nanami taking her sweet time? Why was he being impatient? He looked around the ballroom. Where the hell was Shu?

All Satoshi did was smile as he danced with Shigeru's sister who was very beautiful. She smiled back at him kindly as she let him glide her across the room.

"You are a very good dancer," She said.

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

"You know, you've made quite an impression here tonight," She said, "It seems like you appeared out of nowhere by magic."

He laughed nervously, "You don't say…"

"Do we know your parents?" She asked.

He looked away briefly, "Well, my father he…"

"Yes?" She leaned in.

He backed up a little, "My mother she's…"

"Yes dear?" She asked.

He backed up more, "I'm sorry. I have to go."

With that being said, he slipped away to the gardens. Shigeru immediately ran after the boy but not before talking to his sister first. Satoshi was about to try to escape when Takeshi came out of nowhere. The moment the two friends saw each other, they embraced. That was when Satoshi noticed a lady next to his friend. He smiled at her but sent his friend a questioning look. Takeshi simply smiled and introduced her as Junar and said she was a royal adviser to the king. That left the ebony haired boy with a question in his mind, how did Takeshi get a girl like her? It would forever be a mystery he supposed.

"What were you doing?" Takeshi asked.

Satoshi looked down, "I was trying to get away…"

"Why?" The other asked.

He replied, "I don't think I could ever fit in this world. I mean, you know how I'm feeling right?"

"I did but that was when I realized that someone will like me for me no matter where I come from. Give the Prince a try. I'm sure you'll like him," Takeshi said.

He looked up at him, "You think so?"

"I think you shouldn't run off," Junsar said, "The Prince doesn't just let anyone in. You must be something special."

He nodded in agreement. He simply 'forgot' to tell them that by the stroke of midnight, he was going to high tail it out of there. Oh well, they were going to find out when the clock strikes twelve. He wondered what time it was while he watched his friend and the lady take their leave. Not so long after that did Shigeru appear with a worried look on his face.

He let out a deep breath, "Oh thank goodness you are here! Look, whatever my sister told you, I'm very sorry."

"No no it's okay," Satoshi said softly, "I just needed some fresh air…"

He put his arms around the other, "That makes me feel better but still…"

"Huh?" The teen leaned in.

He turned to him, "I want to know everything about you. I even want to meet everyone in your life."

"I don't think you want to…" The boy trailed off.

Shigeru sighed, "That bad?"

"Aside from one person I would love for you to meet, there really isn't anyone else there…" He said, "In fact, those other people didn't even want me to come tonight."

The prince lifted an eyebrow, "I'm very glad you chose not to listen to them."

"Yeah me too," He replied.

The brunette smiled, "I'm very glad I met you tonight Satoshi…"

"Yes…" The other said breathlessly.

And of course, right about now is the perfect time to strike up the band yet again because, it's singing time!

"_Do I love you because you are beautiful,"_ Shigeru sang, _"Or are you beautiful because I love you?"_

Satoshi had never been called beautiful before. He was called by other things but that particular word never really came out.

"_Am I making believe I see in you,"_ The prince went on, _"A guy to lovely to be really true?"_

Lovely was another one of those words that was seldom used when describing the other boy but he took it all in. Everyone likes compliments.

"_Do I want you because you're wonderful,"_ He kept singing, _"Or are you wonderful because I want you?"_

The prince pulled the other boy into an embrace.

"_Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream,"_ He held the other close, _"Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?"_

Satoshi managed to get out of the prince's iron grip and turned away from Shigeru's handsome face.

"Maybe you're imagining me. Maybe I'm imagining you too," Satoshi said before turning around, _"Am I making believe I see in you a man to perfect to be really true?"_

He went closer to the other and held his hands.

"_Do I want you because you're wonderful,"_ He sang, _"Or are you wonderful because I want you?"_

The pair looked at each other in the eye and inch by inch, they were moving closer toward each other.

"_Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream,"_ They sang in unison, _"Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?"_

For the moment, the rest of the world didn't exist; it was just the two of them in a world of their own making. It was perfect. They stayed like that for a while before Shigeru leaned in closer and lifted Satoshi's chin up and kissed him deeply. A minute later they pulled away, their lips were only inches away from each other.

"I always dreamed that something like this would happen," Shigeru said, "I'm so happy to say that it has. I really don't want this night to end…"

Before Satoshi had even a chance to reply, the clock struck twelve. Pikachu came out from the bushed and leaped onto his friend's shoulder. The teen immediately pulled away from the other boy.

He looked away, "I know you didn't want this to end but I'm sorry to say that it does. As much as I want to…I can't stay. I have to leave now."

"No! I don't even know where you live! How can I find you?" Shigeru asked as he followed the other boy, "Wait! Please wait!"

He shook his head as he picked up the pace, "I can't wait. I really have to go. I hope we meet each other again. I had a really great time with you. You're a great person."

Satoshi was now running at full pace, trying to get some distance between himself and the prince but it pained him to do so. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay but he wasn't ready for the other to see him for who he really was. That scared him more than anything else. He finally made it up the staircase and was heading toward the doors that lead outside when he tripped on one of those statues of armor's weapon. Not noticing that he dropped anything, he and Pikachu left through the doors and almost leaped into the carriage. Within a few seconds the carriage left at full speed back to the house.

The carriage was gone by the time Shigeru and Eevee reached the doors. He cursed his luck. He turned around to walk back to the party when his foot brushed against something. It was a glass shoe. Picking it up, he knew exactly who dropped it. He turned back around and saw the moon shining in all of its glory.

He and Satoshi were looking at the moon at the same time. They just didn't know the other was doing the same thing.

"_Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream,"_ They sang in together, _"Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?"_

Elsewhere in the palace, Haruka and Shu had satisfied looks on their faces. They faced each other for the moment.

"That was good planning on your part," She said.

He shrugged it off, "You know me, I'm a man with the plan."

"Indeed," She said as she turned away, "As much as I want to stay and chat, I should go. Something tells me Satoshi might need me later."

Before she had a chance to leave, Shu pulled her toward him and kissed her cheek.

He whispered in her ear, "Then I wish you a goodnight then…"

She didn't reply. Out of sheer shock and a little shyness, she disappeared. This made the greenette laugh as he made his way to Shigeru's side. He knew the prince was going to need him and he was going to have to pretend he didn't know what just happened. He was good at that.

Later on that evening, Sakaki, his kids, Takeshi and Vulpix were returning from the ball. They all looked exhausted, well everyone but Takeshi. He was happy that Junsar let him dance with her. She was so nice. But other than that, the teen was wondering how Satoshi was going to look like. He was praying that he left no evidence that he was at the ball. Sakaki knocked on the door and soon the door opened to reveal Satoshi dressed as he usually was not a single hair out of place.

Takeshi was shocked. How did he do that so fast? That was something he was going to ask him sometime that night or tomorrow.

* * *

><p>When Sakaki and crew entered the house, they found it very clean with the late night tea and snacks on the table already. They were shocked.<p>

"Ash did you detail the house or something?" The man asked.

Satoshi nodded, "Of course, that is what you asked me to do."

"Yes…how long did it take you?" He turned to the teen.

The boy replied, "I just finished a little while ago…"

It was a big fat lie. After he changed back at 12:45, Airisu used her magic to detail the house while Dento made the tea and snacks. Naturally, for the sake of his life, he wasn't going to tell his stepfather that.

"So how was the ball?" Satoshi asked.

Musashi smiled, "Wonderful! Everyone who was anyone was there!"

"Did you dance with the prince?" He asked.

She nodded, "I danced about an hour with him…"

"I also danced an hour with the prince!" Kojiro said.

Satoshi nodded, "That's unbelievable. You two are the lucky ones…"

"The real lucky one was that guy who kept the prince to himself the whole night," Takeshi said.

The ebony haired teen had a shocked look on his face, "Really? Did you get his name? Did he dance with the prince?"

"No one knew who he was," Sakaki said, "I was having so much fun, that I didn't notice if that boy was dancing with the prince or not. Not that it matters. He left at midnight. What sort of idiot leaves at midnight? Anyway, what else have you been up to?"

The boy shrugged, "Oh nothing. I imagined the ball and how it would have been to be there…"

"You couldn't have possibly imagined it unless you see it with your own eyes," Musashi said.

He nodded, "True but I imagined a grand staircase. Candles all around and an orchestra playing…"

"_It looks that way…"_ Musashi sang.

Kojiro nodded, _"The way you say…"_

"_He talks as if he knows,"_ Sakaki sang suspicious of his stepson.

Satoshi shook his head, _"I do not know that this is so. I only just suppose…"_

He walked toward Takeshi who was standing there looking calm and collected.

The teen went on, _"I suppose that when you come into the ballroom and the room itself is floating in the air. If you're suddenly confronted by His Highness you are frozen like a statue on the stair. You're afraid he'll hear the way you're heart is beating and you know you mustn't make the first advance. You are seriously thinking of retreating when you seem to hear him asking you to dance…"_

Takeshi decided to play the part of the prince as he started to dance with his friend. He looked toward the kitchen and notice Pikachi and Vulpix laughing. He felt a smile tugging on his lips.

Satoshi then spoke, "When you waltz with him, you whirl around like your feet never touch the floor…"

"That's right they don't!" Kojiro exclaimed.

He went on, "You feel like you are weightless…"

"You don't!" Musashi exclaimed as she stood up.

He sang again, _"A lovely night, a lovely night, a finer night you know you'll never see. You meet your prince, a charming prince, as charming as a prince will ever be. The stars in the hazy heaven tremble above you, while he's whispering, 'Darling I love you'. You say goodbye, away you fly but on your lips he leaves a kiss. All your night you'll dream of this lovely, lovely night."_

The teens laughed as they kept dancing to no music. Kojiro and Musashi got up and danced with each other which looked very funny since they were awkward with each other. Well who wouldn't have been if they were dancing with their sibling?

"_A lovely night,"_ She sang.

He nodded, _"How lovely!"_

"_A lovely night,"_ She repeated.

He twirled her around, _"How lovely!"_

"_A finer night you know you'll never see!"_ She smiled as she stepped on his foot.

He winced, _"How lovely..."_

"_You meet…"_ She was twirled around once more.

He started laughing, _"A charming prince!"_

"_As charming as a prince will ever be!"_ Sakaki joined in, _"The stars in a hazy heaven…"_

Kojiro sang, _"Tremble above you!"_

"_While he's whispering…"_ Their father sang.

Musashi sang out, _"Darling I love you!"_

"_You say goodbye, away you fly,"_ Satoshi and Takeshi sang.

Kojiro and Musashi sang, _"But on your lips you keep a kiss!"_

"_All your life you dream of this,"_ Sakaki sat back down.

While he sat back down, he took a good look at Satoshi. The boy was smiling. Funny, he has a similar smile to that mysterious boy who was with the pri—no!

"_Lovely, lovely,"_ The four teens sang, _"Lovely night~!"_

"RUBBISH!" The man bellowed, "That is a load of crap if I've ever heard it!"

Kojiro looked at him, "But father…"

"And here you both are hanging on this—this idiot's every word!" He exclaimed.

Musashi frowned, "Father."

"Enough! Now go to your rooms the both you," He said, "It's late."

The siblings left with frowns on their faces. They were having fun, something they didn't really have too often. It wasn't right. Why did their father have to be so mean to Ash all of the time? That was something they didn't fully understand.

Takeshi, by Satoshi's discretion, left to the room they shared with their Pokemon in tow. Satoshi turned to his stepfather and walked right up to him.

"Why are you so convinced that I don't know what I'm talking about?" He asked.

Sakaki answered, "The thought of you ever finding someone with your methods, much less a prince, it's laughable! You don't fit with anyone and you never will."

"Why?" Satoshi glared at him.

His voice got lower, "Your common. Your father was common. Your mother spoiled you and filled your head with stupid little thoughts of true love. That stuff doesn't exist. Even if you managed to get to the ball tonight, if the prince found out what you really were, he would never love you. Instead he would laugh at you as I would. Didn't you know? It all about title these days and you, my dear, don't have one."

After that was said the man turned and left to his room. Satoshi walked out the door and into the night. He looked up at the sky. Apart of him was hoping that his mother was watching all of this. He knew that if she were to know what was happening she wouldn't want her son to stay there. Closing his eyes, he knew what he was going to do tomorrow.

"_My wish came true. Away I flew,"_ He sang, _"But on my lips he left a kiss. All my life I dream of this…"_

Haruka appeared out of nowhere, "You're not planning on giving up now are you? You're halfway there."

"I have to Haruka. I realized that I deserve more from life than what I've been given. I owe it to myself and Takeshi to do this," He said.

She nodded, "I see. But what will happen if and when the prince comes looking for you? I was told you tripped on your way out and you dropped your shoe. He's bound to come around this way."

"He better hope that he catches me before Takeshi and I take off," He replied.

A new voice appeared, "He will catch you because we're not leaving tomorrow."

Haruka and Satoshi turned to see Takeshi there in all of his glory. He was walking toward them with a determined look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Satoshi asked.

Takeshi responded, "We are going to wait here until the prince comes, no matter how long it takes."

"Why should I? What if Sakaki is right and he doesn't like what he sees?" The other asked.

Haruka shook her head, "Do you really think the prince fell in love with your fancy clothes? I know for a fact that he fell in love with you the person. Like I said earlier this night, your stepfather is just saying things to keep you under his thumb. Though running away will get you up from under it, it won't solve all of your problems. Unless…"

"Well it sounds like someone here has a plan," The older teen said.

She nodded, "If you both are willing to listen, I'll give you both a way out of here and Satoshi in the arms of a very handsome prince. All you need to do is what I say. Are you both in?"

Immediately, Takeshi nodded. It took Satoshi a while longer but soon he also nodded. Haruka smiled brightly, revealing the plan she had to insure their happiness. It really did sound very convincing and it was easy enough for both of them to pull off. Later on, the teens went to sleep for a few measly hours with smiles on their faces. This was going to be the last night they had on these uncomfortable beds and that in itself was something to be happy about.

Haruka meanwhile, told her friends and Shu that the boys were down with her side of the plan. The sun rose from the horizon. Haruka did her half, now it was going to be Shu's time to shine and lead the prince to the boy named Ash who also happened to be Satoshi from the previous night. Boy was the prince going to be happy when he finds that out but all in due time.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? LET ME KNOW!<strong>

**If I had everyone who favoured & followed this fic were to review, I would be a happy author. REVIEW GUYS!**

**Now you all may wonder when you will see the new fic. You will see it in either January or February. The reason behind this is because my job gets very busy around the holidays and around the first two months of the year, things will begin to regulate. I know it seems like it's going to be a long long time before you see something else from me but it's not as long as we think.**

**All I ask is that you bear with me broskis. Okay?**

**Reviews = Love**

**With Love,**

**SanguisRubeus**


	9. Do You Love Her & There's Music In You

**Here it is ladies and gentleman! The FINAL chapter is here. I can't believe that I'm finishing this. This is the second story I've ever finished on this site. Now before you go on my profile, I deleted the first finished story. So you'll never find it. But other than that, I'm excited that this is over and I get to work on my new story. **

**If you didn't read last chapters Author's Notes, I announced that I was going to be working on Beauty and The Beast. I didn't announce that I was going to be working with the Disney version. As much as I would have fun with the actual musical, I don't know all of those songs they use so I went with the Disney one. The Disney version I'm using is the one that came out on DVD with the extra song 'Human Again.' I enjoy that song and I want to use it. **

**Other than that, I want to thank **Creative Writer 2000**, **Guest(anonymous reviewer)**, **Evie Warner**, **Schoollie **and **Mother Russia(anonymous reviewer)**. Everyone else who has favoured or followed this story, YOU NEED TO REVIEW! This is the last chapter. If you haven't yet, you need to do it now! **

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to all of you who have been reading this from day one and to those who will be reading this. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own anything…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Do You Love Her Because She's Wonderful? &amp; There's Music In You<p>

It was about two hours past since the sun rose. Shigeru was looking outside longingly, the glass shoe still in his hands. He wasn't able to sleep well that night but the little sleep he did get was worth it. He held back a yawn as Eevee was in his lap sleeping. She looked so comfortable and he didn't want to awaken the small Pokemon. Besides, it looked absolutely adorable when it was sleeping and who doesn't like cute sleeping things? Naturally I do. Anyway, our handsome prince rubbed his eyes and was about to continue doing what he was doing when he was interrupted.

"Brother you have been up all night," Nanami said, "You need to eat something."

He shook his head, "Not until I find Satoshi. Before then, I will not eat or rest."

"What are you trying to prove?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not trying to prove anything. All I want is to find Satoshi."

"Yes, I'm aware that he was very good looking but many of the other people were just as good looking. Perhaps even better looking," She said.

He sent her a look, "I don't care about everyone else. Satoshi isn't like any of those other people. He was different. I liked that about him."

"Yesterday you didn't even think that you would find someone and suddenly you want one person? What do you know about this boy? What makes you so positive he's the one?" She asked.

He looked away from her, "Well, when I was with him, it felt like no one else was around. I was a different person yet myself at the same time. I felt like I could do anything. For once, everything was perfect."

"That sounds convincing enough to me," The King and their grandfather said as he seemed to appear out of nowhere.

The siblings turned to the older man. Shigeru was in shock, never once did he even think his grandfather was going to side with him. Before he even had a chance to reply, his sister turned her attention back to him.

"_Are you making believe you see in him,"_ She sang, _"A guy to perfect to be really true?"_

Her singing voice was pleasant. It was light yet strong and graceful all at the same time.

"_Do you love him because he's wonderful,"_ She went on, _"Or is he wonderful because you love him?"_

The prince wasn't going to lie, the words he was hearing sounded very familiar. Perhaps it was because he sang them last night.

"_Is he the sweet invention of a lover's dream…"_ She grasped on to his arm, _"Or is he really as wonderful as he seems?"_

The prince replied, "He's everything I've ever dreamt about and more. Please let me find him and you'll see why I like him so much. I promise."

"Then I suggest you go find him," His grandfather said, "No matter how long it takes."

He smiled, "Thank you."

Right at that moment, Shu, Kasumi and Kenji appeared.

"We have bad news," Kasumi said.

Kenji sighed, "No one seems to know who this Satoshi guy is or where he came from."

"In other words," Shu said, "We have no leads."

Shigeru nodded, "I think I can help with the lead part."

That was when he produced the glass shoe. Shu smiled, Haruka wasn't lying when said she gave Satoshi glass shoes that would only fit him. It was times like these did the godfather love magic.

"A glass shoe?" Kasumi asked.

Kenji tilted his head to one side, "Who dances in glass shoes?"

"I think I know where you're going with this…" The greenette said.

Shigeru nodded, "We are going to try this shoe on everyone who attended the ball until find the person whose foot fits the shoe."

"Even the girls?" Kenji asked.

The prince nodded, "We mustn't discriminate."

Kasumi and Kenji looked at each other and sighed. This day wasn't going to be an easy one, they followed Shu who said he was going to get a carriage in order.

"…_And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me," _Shigeru sang, _"Is waiting somewhere…somewhere for me."_

Thus the trying of the shoe spread though the village. People were lining the streets without shoes just to get a shot at trying on the shoe of glass. Other people were just wondering who the hell would be crazy enough to go to a party in glass shoes. If they were to break…well let's not get into details shall we? It wasn't going to end good if we kept on going.

After hours of searching in the village and nothing, Shigeru felt like he was going to lose his patience. Was Satoshi doing this on purpose or something? He hated the luck he was having and it was getting close to dinner time. He was starving.

"How many more places to go?" Shigeru asked.

Shu replied, "Just one more stop."

"Oh thank goodness," Kenji said exhausted.

Kasumi spoke up, "What he means is that perhaps the boy you're looking for is going to be here!"

Shu smiled. He knew for a fact that the boy they were looking for was there. It was all about the timing and so one and so forth. Apart of him wondered if Haruka's side of the plan was going to work. But then he remembered who he was thinking about. If there was anyone who could get the job done it was going to be her. They pulled up in front of the house in question.

Showtime.

"It's such an honor that you're here in my house!" Sakaki said as he let the prince and his attendance enter.

The prince nodded, "Thank you for acknowledging that fact…now if we can please get this over with."

"Oh yes," He said.

The man called Musashi and Kojiro. The moment the two showed up, Shigeru's heart sank. Satoshi wasn't anywhere here was he? He sighed as he handed the shoe to Kenji who was trying on Musashi first. Her foot was only an inch bigger than the shoe. She pouted and cursed her luck. Kojiro naturally tried it on next and it didn't fit him either.

"Is there anyone else that lives here?" Shigeru asked, "A servant perhaps?"

Sakaki shook his head, "No Your Highness. I assure you no one else is here."

Musashi and Kojiro were now in front of the kitchen doors as if they were blocking something. Shu smiled, now this was their chance.

"Where do these doors lead to?" The greenette asked.

"What doors?" The siblings asked.

Sakaki laughed, "Oh you mean these doors… Why they lead nowhere. Just a kitchen with pots, pans and a few ratata…"

"I think His Majesty would like to see for himself," Shu said.

The three sighed and opened the doors to reveal…

Absolutely nothing.

The three heaved sighs of relief. At least, they were until they heard the Rapidash making noises and Eevee, who had come with Shigeru, jumped out of his arms and ran outside. The prince immediately ran after his Pokemon with Shu right behind him. When they exited the front door that was when they saw Eevee.

The Pokemon tackled someone to the ground. Shigeru ran closer and low and behold the person on the ground was none other than…

Ash?

Satoshi?

Wait a minute.

Finally the prince realized that Ash was Satoshi and vice-versa. He smiled as he cursed himself for not seeing it earlier.

"I'm sorry about Eevee," He said, "I guess she just likes you or something."

Satoshi smiled, "Well she's really good at tackle that's for sure."

The prince extended his hand which the other took. Soon they were staring at each other in the eye. Like all of the other times before, the world seemed to stop. That was when Shigeru snapped out of it and presented the glass shoe to the other boy.

"I think this belongs to you," The prince said, "May I?"

The other nodded, "If you must."

Can you guess what happened? The shoe fit. From inside the house, Sakaki was fuming.

"As much as we would all like to stay here. Sakaki is heading our way," Takeshi said.

Satoshi looked over and then said, "This is probably when we should get away…"

"I have a carriage that fits all of us," The prince pointed out.

Takeshi smiled, "Even me?"

"Even you," He nodded, "Now let's get in there NOW."

Everyone, even the Pokemon almost ran into the carriage. As they were driving away, relief seemed to fill the inhabitants of the moving vehicle.

"I can't believe I'm out of there…" Satoshi said.

Shigeru replied, "I can. From now on, you'll be with me."

The pair stared at each other for a moment before sharing one more kiss.

* * *

><p>[Four Months Later]<p>

Once upon a time, there was a small kingdom called Masara. It wasn't a huge kingdom. In fact, it was one of the smallest kingdoms in all of the land. This small fact didn't matter to anyone because everyone was happy within their kingdom. Maybe this was because the taxes were very affordable and who doesn't like low taxes? Other than that, the palace was bright and the sun was shining in the sky. In all, it was a perfect day for a royal wedding.

In the village, people were getting things ready for the nuptials as they were voicing out their excitement.

"See? This was why I told you not to wait until the last minute! But no, you didn't listen to me," Junsar yelled at her boyfriend.

Growlithe and Vulpix were playing around the couple happily. They ignored what their humans were saying because the couple did this often. They actually found it funny.

Takeshi smiled sheepishly, "I know…you were right. I'm sorry for not listening to you in the first place. I'm not too worried; the decorations will be done on time. It's not like the King wanted the wedding in the morning anyway. By the time, Shigeru and Satoshi come over here, this place will look fantastic!"

"It better or I'm sending you back with Satoshi DURING the honeymoon," She threatened.

He laughed, "That's nice to know…"

Elsewhere, there was a girl walking around the village with her Munchlax. No one seemed to notice her walking around. Or if they did, they didn't ask questions. Probably they thought she was crazy, you can't trust people nowadays you know? Anyway, while Haruka was walking around, music seemed to come out of nowhere.

"_Someone wants you, you know who,"_ She sang, _"Now you're living. There's music in you."_

At the palace, a couple was pushed into a carriage along with a Pikachu and an Eevee. During royal weddings in Masara, the couple will be driven around the town in a carriage before going to the church. When the wedding was over, the couple would do it all over again before heading home. Once at home, they would get ready to leave for their honeymoon. Was any of this practical? Nope. Did the people love it? Of course they did! Satoshi looked over at his soon to be spouse and smiled brightly.

"I'm a little nervous…" He said.

Shigeru shrugged, "You'll be fine. All that matters today is that we love each other and soon, we'll be off to our honeymoon…and there things might happen wonderfully."

"You sure are creative with your words today," The other said.

He shrugged, "I'm only tongued-tied because of you…you look stunning today. I'm lucky to be marrying you. "

Shu was back on the palace grounds with a crying Kasumi hugging Kenji when he and his Roselia decided to sneak away. While he was heading to the church, he caught up with Haruka and heard the music playing.

"_Now you'll hear something new,"_ He sang, _"Someone's playing the music in you."_

Haruka smiled as she felt his hand holding hers. She leaned on his shoulder as they both made their way back to the church. Their plan had worked and once the wedding was over, they were going to be off to help someone else in need. The only thing different was that they were going to be working together as partners.

"_Now you're living,"_ She saw the carriage finally getting to the church, _"You know why."_

He saw it too and smiled when the couple got out of the carriage and entered the church, _"Now there's nothing you won't try…"_

Royal weddings were always closed off to the public so the people were given three days off to party instead. Haruka and Shu already saw the village people decorating and preparing things to eat. It all looked really lovely.

Since they had magic and could be invisible to normal people, they went inside the church and watched the wedding happen.

"_Move a mountain, light the sky," _They sang in unison, _"Make a wish come true. There is music in you."_

They were soon joined by Moroz and Rider who were grinning from ear to ear. The pair had to admit, it was a little odd to see them smiling.

"This wedding is wonderful!" Exclaimed Moroz.

Rider nodded, "I've always loved a good wedding. You did a good job Shu and Haruka. I'm glad we could leave here with some good news to tell the legendary Pokemon."

"Wait," Haruka blinked as she looked over at them, "You guys are like us?"

Moroz smiled and nodded, "We are the very first ones that got blessed with this work. We were here to make sure you were doing your job and to waste time and to review you guys for the bosses."

"Why were you wasting time?" The brunette asked.

The girl sighed, "Well, we cursed a handsome prince into a 'beast' and the only way for him to lift the spell is to have someone love him by seeing what's on the inside."

"We also cursed all of the servants too. Anyway, we should get going. We have to report to headquarters and then lift the curse from that prince," Rider said, "Shall we Moroz?"

She nodded and soon the two left. Well, that was a shocker. The brunette and the greenette exchanged looks for a moment and then shrugged. The music soon returned.

He sang, _"Now you can go where ever you want to go…"_

"_Now you can do whatever you want to do,"_She sang.

Takeshi was crying while Junsar patted her boyfriend on the back and tried to comfort him. She smiled, he was such a softie. That was why she loved him so much.

Pikachu was tearing up a bit but thanks to Eevee, he felt a bit better. The two Pokemon couldn't believe that soon their friends were going to be married. It was shocking as it was nice to know that good things to happen to good people.

Shu kept on singing, _"Now you can be whatever you want to be…"_

"_And love is a song you will sing your whole life through,"_ Haruka smiled as she embraced the boy next to her.

Now if you were wondering about Satoshi's step family, they're around. Shigeru had a feeling (and a nightmare) that Sakaki did something to ruin the wedding so they weren't allowed to attend for safety precautions. Not that they were crying about it…maybe Kojiro was, the other two weren't, on the outside that is.

Shu hugged the girl and kissed her forehead, _"Move a mountain."_

"_Light the sky,"_ She blushed as she kissed his cheek.

He smirked, _"Make a wish come true."_

Shigeru and Satoshi departed from the church and into the carriage with their Pokemon. Before Shigeru got in he noticed his (Fairy) Godfather with Satoshi's (Fairy) Godmother. The two boys smiled at each other and nodded. Haruka on the other hand, gave Satoshi a big hug.

"How can I ever thank you?" He asked

She replied, "By being happy, that's how."

"I think Shigeru has the happiness thing covered," Shu said.

The boy in question nodded, "You bet I do."

"So there's nothing to worry about!" She exclaimed.

The carriage left and the couple inside were being whisked away to be paraded around yet again. The (Fairy) Godparents just smiled. Everything was perfect.

"_There is music in you,"_ She sang the last verse,_ "In you~!"_

Satoshi and Shigeru along with Takeshi and Junsar lived happily ever after.

The end.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? REVIEW!<strong>

**I'm so thankful for all of you who have been with me from the beginning. I love all of you and I really hope that you are going to be there when I post Beauty and The Beast. **

**Remember, I won't be posting that one UNTIL mid-January or early February of 2013. I know it's going to be a long time from this fic and the next fic but work is going to get busy. All I ask is that all of you can please bear with me.**

**Reviews=Love**

**I hope to see all of you in Beauty and The Beast.**

**With Love, **

**SanguisRubeus**


End file.
